


To Know The Concequences

by DAsObiQuiet



Series: Miraculous Bunny Hutch [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Apocalypse, At least he isn't as bad as he COULD be, Desperation, F/M, Hawk Moth Really Isn't That Bad, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Post Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Magic Reveal, Pre-Hawk Moth Defeat, Preventing the Apocalypse, Reveal, Reveal Fic, Secret Identity, The Future isn't a pretty place, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAsObiQuiet/pseuds/DAsObiQuiet
Summary: Hawk Moth gets an interesting visitor in the middle of the night and finds out what the future really holds and how he affects it.





	1. To Know the Consequences

Gabriel was seriously beginning to wonder if his transformation somehow affected his mind and judgment. Looking back on all of the fights he'd had, he'd begun to realize and assess that he really wasn't utilizing Nooroo to his full potential. There were quite a few things he could do to really draw Ladybug and Chat Noir out, and yet when he transformed, his (rather questionable at times) judgment seemed perfectly logical and normal.

And then by the time he was done, he was so tired he could barely hold his usual face up in front of people. And he'd just begun to realize how important it was for him to keep up that facade, especially in front of his son. If his suspicions were correct...

He shook his head as he ascended into his dark office (perhaps he should rethink doing this so late at night, no matter how it caught the heroes flat-footed) and was about to head out for the night when he noticed someone sitting in his chair. He froze. It was Ladybug.

“Oh, good. I don't have to come and find you,” she said.

But it wasn't the Ladybug he'd just fought. For one, he was sure this one was taller (although the magic made it hard to really discern), and while she had her usual hairstyle (at least he thought so, again, the magic), she seemed...harder somehow. Wearier.

Still, a front was a front and at times his best asset.

“Ladybug. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “You can drop the act, Hawk Moth.”

He didn't do more than take a deep breath. It wasn't even a gasp. He had far too much control for anything else. Then he considered his options. He'd just come out of a transformation and had yet to feed Nooroo. Perhaps he'd keep a stock of food in the lair from now on...if he managed to bluff his way out of this.

Fortunately, he was very good at bluffing.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked. It wasn't difficult to look offended.

She just sighed and shook her head.

“I should have known you wouldn't. Sometimes I wonder how Adrien can be your son.” And there was that weariness again – a sort of sadness he could relate to all too well. A sadness born of loss and pain and desperation...

He managed to keep his insights to himself and glared at her. “I think you should leave now.”

She snorted. She _actually_ snorted at him. “Yeah, I don't think so.”

He grit his teeth and took out his phone, silently threatening to call his security. She didn't have any proof he was Hawk Moth after all. The worst she could do was accuse him. This might actually be a very positive development for him.

“Go ahead,” she said, waving a hand as if she didn't have a single care in the world. “But you do that and I'll show them this. And then I'll show the police.”

She clicked a button on her wrist and it showed a hologram (an actual hologram, what was this, _Star Trek_?) of him transforming from Hawk Moth to Gabriel. The fluttering feeling in his stomach hardened into lead and tried to force itself up his esophagus. He froze, hand hovering over the 'send' button. He forcefully swallowed past the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

Then he hung his phone up. This was a new development and very different from what he'd profiled on Ladybug. The Ladybug he knew and fought didn't have nearly the _presence_ this one had. More confidence, an easy way of holding herself that belied something underneath. Pain perhaps? And if she came directly to him...

“Who are you?” he asked, unable to help his curiosity.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked. “Ladybug.”

“But not the one I just fought,” he commented.

Her smile faded. “No.”

“Then who?”

“And yes.”

He paused, frowning.

“Pardon me?”

She sighed. “It's...a long story, and I don't have a lot of time. Suffice it to say I'm from the future.”

Gabriel couldn't really do anything but blink in surprise. Well, he hadn't expected _that_.

“I'm sorry, what?”

In response, she set something down on his desk. “Take a picture of this,” she said. “We made sure to track down materials that were around at this time, so it shouldn't fade as quickly, but there's still a very good chance that it will, and you _need_ this information.”

Yes, this had officially gone into the “made absolutely no sense, even with magic,” territory.

He shook his head. “I don't understand. If you know my identity, why haven't you gone to the police?”

She blinked and then sighed. “Oh, we did.”

Gabriel couldn't help it, he tensed. She waved her hand dismissively again. “In the future. Did you know you forced the Paris' Legal system (and consequently the world's) to set up an entirely new category? Magical crimes. You also, single-handedly, revolutionized the way the world looks at science. For the first time in _centuries_ the world knew about and could actually observe consistent magical evidence.” She smiled that sad, wistful smile, full of regrets.

“Well, perhaps not so single-handedly. The other Miraculous holders helped.”

He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

“What happened?” he asked quietly, because sure, he wanted to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir out and get their Miraculous, but he'd never actually wanted to _hurt_ anybody. Hence why he insisted that Nooroo erase their memories each time.

She looked up at him, and he was surprised to find no judgment or censure there. Just sadness. “The world wasn't ready,” she replied, her voice almost a whisper. Then she looked down at the papers on the desk. He still couldn't make out anything that was on them, seeing as he had yet to turn on the light.

Ladybug seemed to compose herself, continuing to stare at the desk. “Suddenly magical artifacts popped up everywhere. All sorts of magical items. Some of them worked, some of them didn't. Most of them were fake, and those that did work weren't very strong. The strongest, by far, were the Miraculous.” She scoffed, “We thought, because nothing else had been unearthed that could measure up, nothing ever would.” He could see her shake her head in the darkness. “We were fools.”

Gabriel had felt his perfect facade slowly drop as she continued to talk, and he couldn't seem to bring it back now. Something about how she said it, about how she acted and the differences he could see in her made him believe her, although the more she explained, the less he wanted to.

“It was Native American, in origin. Incan, I believe. We're not sure where it's from or where was found, though, so I could be wrong. The Aztecs also had some of the most powerful artifacts outside of the Miraculous. So did some of the Pacific Islanders. It was a statue someone somewhere found, and suddenly, there was a hole in the fabric of space. Demons – real demons and actual akuma, not the paltry little ones you make – came through and started to destroy everything. Entire towns, and then cities, and then _countries_ were wiped off the map. Hundreds of thousands of lives and that was just in the first few weeks.”

The super villain knew his face had gone pale and he decided that the chair in the office had started to look very, _very_ appealing. He forced that thought aside, though and stood firm.

He didn't interrupt.

“Of course as the heroes of Paris and the holders of the most powerful magical items in the world, the Miraculous holders were asked to help. Well, I say asked, but it really fell somewhere between an order, a threat and a desperate plea. Naturally, we agreed to go.” She swallowed.

“Queen Bee was the first to go,” she said softly. “That was the first time I think we realized what we were really up against. They _destroyed_ the Miraculous. I have no idea what happened to her Kwami. I'm...not sure I want to know.”

She took a deep breath.

“After that, we went one by one. I'm sure Chat and I were the only ones to survive as long as we did because we had the most experience. But...we lost hope when the new Moth Miraculous holder died.”

She stopped after that and even in the darkness he could see she'd been fighting tears.

He threw caution to the wind and sat in the chair across from her.

“Why?” he asked softly.

She swallowed and looked him straight in the eye. “My daughter. Our daughter – Chat's and mine.”

Gabriel felt like she'd sucker-punched him, because if his suspicions about Chat were correct...

“You suspect who he is now, don't you,” she whispered. Some speck of light reflected off of a tear rolling down her cheek.

The fashion designer nodded slowly. She gave him a watery smile. “Then you know her significance to you.”

“My granddaughter,” he said hoarsely.

She nodded and then, unmercifully, continued.

“Chat... Adrien went ballistic...and I'll admit, I didn't try very hard to stop him. We threw caution to the wind and went straight to the heart of the matter. I don't know how we did it, but we got to the gate.” She shook her head before standing and beginning to pace in agitation. “I... can't describe it. We looked into a world of horror...and the only way we could think of to stop it was to destroy the object that had initially been the cause.” She shook her head. “I threw my lucky charm and every other power I had access to into it. He did the same. We found what we thought was the artifact, battled those demons we found at the gate and he managed to destroy it with a cataclysm.”

She finished the sentence, but somehow he felt she'd cut herself off. He could see her trembling now. He could also come to a conclusion.

“It didn't work,” he said.

She shook her head and he could hear the sobs she wasn't allowing herself to let out. It had completely gone out of his mind to take advantage of her in this weakened state. She'd made it personal. What a smart woman.

After a moment, she cleared her throat and kept going.

“I saw it coming. He'd left himself open to get to the artifact.” She scoffed again, or was that a mirthless chuckle? “I remember thinking that he'd taken the hit for me _so many times_ and now it was my turn to save him. I...didn't make it. I used my miraculous cure, but it didn't work. I don't know if it was because we were that close to the portal and the _rotten_ energy it poured out overpowered mine, or because we'd sacrificed so much and were too weak, or because his wound was created by demon magic...

“I got him away, somehow. Oh, we were chased, by some pretty nasty things, but I got him to a relatively safe place before he... before...” She choked.

That was why Gabriel could relate, he suddenly realized. She'd lost the person she loved more than anything, just as he had. She knew the depths and desperation he was willing to go through.

“H-he gave me his ring. Said there was no one he trusted more and... I had to leave him there. I... he made me promise, even though it killed me. I...couldn't, and yet I...I did. I...”

Gabriel couldn't help it anymore. “It's alright, Madame,” he said softly. “Take your time.”

She sniffed and then glanced at him. Despite the tears, he could see the curiosity (and was that _hope_?) in her gaze. “He said you'd believe me, but I didn't think you would.”

That caused the older Miraculous holder to pause. “Who?”

“Well,” she said, stronger than before. What a remarkable woman. “I didn't know what to do at that point. The only thing I could think of was to use both miraculous to make a wish. But... balance must be maintained. I didn't want to wish the portal closed only for another one to open up somewhere else. I wasn't even sure on the particulars, so I fled. Somehow I made it back to Paris. By then, Master Fu had long-since passed, so I took the ring and earrings to the only other person I could think of who knew about miraculous.”

Oh. That explained why she was so willing to show such vulnerabilities in front of him.

“Me.”

Ladybug nodded. “We agreed that wishing the portal closed wasn't the best idea. So we searched for another wish – one we were willing to give up.” She took a deep breath, the shakiness had almost completely vanished. He marveled at her strength. “By the time we came up with something, the demons had wiped out America and were moving on to China and Europe. We fled to Siberia. They didn't like the cold much and that gave us time to work out the details.”

“That's why you're here,” he said, realization dawning.

She nodded again, then shook her head with a wry smirk. “Sometimes I wonder how you and Hawk Moth were the same person. You're intelligent and driven, but some of what you did as Hawk Moth...”

He frowned. “I was just beginning to wonder that myself. I fear my Kwami may be somehow suppressing my ability to deduce while transformed.”

The time traveler laughed outright. If it held the slightest bit of hysteria to it, he figured it was warranted. “Sneaky and underhanded. Sounds like something Nooroo would do. He's wiling to do anything to make sure those fighting for peace and justice win, even if it is kind of suspicious.”

Gabriel's frown deepened. “I'll admit I...wouldn't know.”

Her smirk turned curious. “You didn't get to know him?”

“He doesn't want to get to know me,” Gabriel admitted after a moment.

“Well, you are a super villain after all. Speaking of, where is he? I'd... very much like to see him.”

“I left him in the...” yeah, he wouldn't say something as cheesy as 'lair' to this woman. “Other room. I was actually coming in here to fetch some food for him.” He nodded to the fridge behind Ladybug.

“I see,” she said with a smile. It was a little forced, but still better than what he'd seen from her before.

“I'll go fetch him.”

“I'd like—”

She cut off and a red/pink glow shone from her for a moment. Gabriel blinked.

“Oh, Tikki,” she said softly.

“I... I'm sorry, Marinette.”

Gabriel blinked. So that was Ladybug's identity. Someone named Marinette. Why did that sound so familiar?

The little voice went on. “I've held on as long as I can, but...”

The woman nodded. He still couldn't fully recognize her face due to the dim lighting, but he did see her biting her lip. “I know, Tikki. I can feel it fading too.”

“Feel what fading?” he asked warily.

She looked up at him. “The magic. We had to be very careful in our wording, but balance must be maintained. What do you think we gave up to come back in time?”

He blinked and frowned, thinking about what would be the equivalent.

“I... am unsure.”

She smiled sadly at that, looking down at the little form in her hand that must be her Kwami. “The world, Mister Agreste. We gave up that world, that universe...that future. At least, that was our hope. Balance must be maintained.”

It fell into place and his eyes widened. What an intelligent idea. Give up one world – one future – for another. Quite literally.

“The future I came from – what was left of humanity – the universe. It's fading even now. If someone could have possibly figured out how to travel into the past without using magic and the wish, then perhaps that world would have continued on. But because we used the wish, as we suspected, it is vanishing. It and everything that came from it...including me, eventually.”  
  


She took a breath and turned to him. “Which is why I need you to take out your phone right now and take pictures. I don't know how long those will last. We wrote it with an old painting set we found”

Gabriel nodded and stood to switch on the light. His mouth went a little dry with anticipation. He was about to find out who Ladybug was. The mother of his granddaughter.

Before he could reach the light, though, she spoke as if reading his mind.

“You do know the chance I'm taking with this, Mr. Agreste. I want your word that you won't use my identity – or Adrien's – against him.”

Against 'him'. Not 'against us'. It was nice to know his son found someone who loved him that much. He paused at the light switch, hand hovering above it. After a moment, he glanced over his shoulder.

“Why did you come to me, Ladybug?” he asked. “You spoke of a 'Master Fu', not to mention your younger self and... my son. So, why?”

She shook her head wryly. “In the simplest terms, of everyone you have the ability and resources to _do_ something. You know of magic, you know of the Miraculous and... now you know of the consequences. With you, we have the highest chance of having you believe me and also having you do something about it.”

He frowned, eyes fixed on the back of his hand again. “I probably know enough right now to find your identity.”

“Oh, you most certainly do,” she responded. “So, what will you do with that knowledge?”

Gabriel didn't say anything because he didn't know. He certainly believed her, and his son hadn't gotten his penchant for saving people solely from his mother, even if it had been...twisted inside him lately. Twisted by a desperation he wasn't sure he was ready to give up on.

“I know what you're planning on giving up,” she said, her voice soft but piercing at the same time. The butterflies began to build somewhere in the back of his chest. “I know you plan on trading your life for your wife's. You think you are broken and lost without her and that Adrien needs her more than he needs you. You're wrong. He needs you just as much as he needs her. He needs a loving father who doesn't expect the world of him. A father who is _involved_ in his life without trying t micro manage it and without trying to force him into his own world view. I _know_ you can be that father.”

The super villain still didn't say anything and he still didn't move.

“You know, Adrien didn't want to take Abella to see you. I wasn't too keen on the idea either, but you sent a letter apologizing and wishing us, and her, the best. You didn't even ask to see her. It hadn't been something we'd expected. So we explained everything to her and... she _asked_ to see you. After some debate, we brought her to you in prison. Later, Adrien said he didn't recognize you. The kind of support and love you gave her... I had a hard time believing you had been Hawk Moth. I...asked you about it later... after—” She cut off and he heard her take a breath. “You said you became Hawk Moth because you were so fixated on the past that you had been unable to see what was right in front of you.”

“You don't understand what you're asking me to give up,” he said hoarsely.

“You know that isn't true,” she replied, voice still quiet but hard, unyielding.

He felt his jaw clench and his hands ball into fists, one of them still right over the light switch. “How am I supposed to live without her? Knowing what I do about it...knowing it was all my fault.”

She didn't answer for a second. When she did her voice had softened immensely. “You accept that you're human. That bad things happen and sometimes you really can't do anything about it. But you focus on what you have left and you work on making the future into something so that those people you still love don't have to live through the pain you've felt.”

That same numbness he felt whenever he thought about _her_ lately fell over him like a blanket.

“I'm not sure I love anyone anymore,” he whispered. He wasn't sure he _could_ love anymore.

She let out a sigh of frustration. “I'm calling you on that lie too. I know it hurts, I _know_. And I'm not going to lie to you, it's a hole that never gets filled. It will always be there. Always.”

Tikki's weak voice drifted over, sounding as if all she wanted to do was comfort her chosen. “Oh, Marinette.”

The woman continued on as if she hadn't heard, although she sounded stronger. “But...it won't always hurt so much. The more you pour into helping people – into ensuring others can be happy if they choose – the less it hurts.”

He read between the lines and closed his eyes. “That's the only thing that's been keeping you going, isn't it,” he said, hoping he didn't sound as utterly despondent as he felt.

He heard the tears in her voice again when she spoke. “Is it that obvious?”

The room fell into a tense silence as he continued to stare at the light switch. Then he moved it and the lights came on.

“Very well, Madame. You have my word,” he said as he turned around.

The woman who stood there held a soft smile and tears still in her eyes. Somehow, despite that (or was it _because_ of that) she looked so strong. He doubted he'd ever met anyone stronger.

She didn't look like she'd been the healthiest recently, Thin to a point of almost being gaunt and with dark circles under her eyes, he still recognized her in an instant.

“Adrien's friend from school. The designer.” Marinette Dupan-Chang.

She actually let out a giggle at his surprise. “Dupan-Chang-Agreste. I know it's difficult to picture. The clumsy, somewhat shy girl who doesn't care for confrontations and stutters when the boy she likes walks into the room.”

He nodded in agreement.

She shook her head and looked down. “I've changed.”

More silence.

“I can see that,” he said gently.

She was staring at the little, red Kwami in her hand.

“Do you happen to have any cookies for my Kwami?”

He blinked. “Um, I'm not sure. I could call and have someone bring some—”

“It won't help,” Tikki said tiredly. “Please, just...hurry.”

At that, Gabirel nodded firmly and walked over to the drawer he kept his personal phone in. Ladybug – Marinette – stepped aside as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Then he took pictures of the papers spread on his desk. It showed several different angles, obviously hand-drawn (and rather well-drawn at that), of a statue. The image seemed humanesque and sat on a chair or throne of some sort. It was obviously of royalty of some kind because it wore an elaborate headdress inlaid with some lovely turquoise. It definitely looked to be of Native American make, although he wasn't well versed enough in that area of the world to say for certain.

“How do we know these won't fade too?”

She huffed a pleased, if tired, laugh. “I'm not completely certain, but it was part of the stipulations of the wish. We had to be very careful in our wording.”

He hummed in a vague acknowledgment as he studied the pictures himself. If they did fade, he should be able to recreate at least some of it. Perhaps he'd draw it all himself to make doubly sure.

When he had finished, he looked over to see her sitting slumped in his office chair, eyes closed and little Kwami resting on her chest.

He realized just how vulnerable she was at this point and couldn't help but feel for her. “Let me go get Nooroo.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, as if not able to comprehend that. “Sorry,” she said with a yawn. “Before you go, I should tell you as much as I can. So, as far as we could tell, you have three options, Mr. Agreste.”

“You have my permission to call me Gabriel,” he said, mouth forming the unfamiliar words. When was the last time someone had actually _called_ him Gabriel? It had been a year at least. Probably closer to two. Not since _her_...

She smiled up at him, weary but real. “Thank you, Gabriel,” she said. He tried not to flinch, but also noted how much lighter he felt as well. Then her expression firmed into something very business-like.

“Your options: 1. Talk to Master Fu. Let him know what is going on. Together I'm sure you and the other Miraculous holders can come up with something once you get them to trust you.”

He frowned. “Don't you think that's a little optimistic?”

She shrugged. “Desperate times and all that. I think they'd deal if you told them you were preparing them for something that could very likely come in the future.”

He conceded her point with a thoughtful nod of his head.

“2. You do it yourself. You finance some archaeologist in the general area and have them look for the artifact before we know anything about magic. At that point, you get rid of it. I recommend putting it in a rocket and sending it into the sun. It might destroy it, but I'm betting that even their magic can't stand up to the heart of a star.”

Not a bad idea, but not one he was entirely comfortable with either. Still, the idea held merit.

“I still think it's a stupid idea to leave the other Miraculous holders out of it because they need a _lot_ of training in case something goes wrong. They need to be connected to their Kwami more deeply than any Miraculous holder before them.”

“Anyway, option 3. Don't do anything. Use our identities to find us and make that wish. Bring your wife back in your place and hope that whoever you leave behind can prevent all of this. I'm begging you to not do this... but I suppose I have little choice in the matter.”

She took a deep breath. “Option 4. It was your future self's favorite... and my least favorite besides number three. The magic we had was limited. I could only come back so far. Tikki and Plagg said that 20 years was their maximum.”

And he could follow that one to its logical conclusion as well.

“You want me to go back in time.”

She looked away. “No, I don't. You wanted you to go back in time. In the future, we decided on me because I'd been connected to the miraculous the longest, and thus was deemed to have more of a chance. However, you could go back before your wife's...disappearance. Warn her. Warn yourself. Stop the public from ever becoming aware of Kwami and magic.”

Gabriel frowned. “That might not stop the portal from opening.”

She nodded, looking pleased. “That's exactly what I said. But you brought up the point that at least no one would be able to consciously activate it.”

The older Miraculous holder frowned but nodded, conceding the point. That seemed too reckless for him. The only reason he'd _really_ want to go back was to stop _that incident_. But at this point, he wasn't even sure he could.

“Whatever you decide to do, I still recommend you talk to Master Fu. He'll have some good ideas.”

Gabriel studied the tired young woman in front of him for several seconds before he nodded. “Thank you. I will take that into consideration.

“Good,” she said with a firm nod. Then she grunted in pain. “I think I'm going to take a nap now.”

“Wait,” he stood and went over to the painting, pushing the buttons that would take him into his private lab. Butterflies zoomed around him as he stepped forward.

“Nooroo.”

The moth Kwami slowly floated over to him. “Yes, Master? Do you have any food?”

He blinked. Right. Food.

“No. I forgot. I apologize.”

The Kwami blinked, seemingly taken back by that. Gabriel mentally kicked himself. He never apologized and he didn't have time to explain right now... even if he was glad he'd been able to take everything he'd just learned to heart. Then he shook the thought from his head.

Later.

“There's someone you need to meet.”

Now the poor thing looked even more confused than ever. He ignored that (what else could he do? He didn't really have time to explain) and walked back into the elevator, expecting Nooroo to follow him. He did.

They got up to the office just in time to see the little, red Kwami explode into light and then vanish.

“Tikki?! _TIKKI_!” Marinette yelled, then shrieked. Gabriel's eyes widened.

She started to breath heavily and then the woman winced in pain grabbed at the loose, threadbare shirt that hung off her bones and collapsed.

“Master?! What's going on?”

“Marinette!” Gabriel yelled and rushed around the desk and to the woman's side and rolled her over as gently as she could.

“That...little brat,” Marinette said with a forced smile. “She was forcing the fading onto herself first to spare me the pain. I...I can't. I... I've lost everyone now. Tikki...” She finally broke down into sobs.

Gabriel didn't know what to say or do. He'd never been the type to comfort others and suspected that he couldn't imagine what this woman was feeling at the moment.

“Master?” Nooroo asked.

Marinette managed to pause in her crying and looked up at the little, floating Kwami.

“Nooroo,” she said with a shuttering breath, but Gabriel heard the relief in her voice. “I'm so happy to see you.”

“I'm confused? Was that Tikki that just...but no one can kill a Kwami unless...”

“She's from the future, Nooroo,” he informed the moth.

Nooroo's eyes went wide and Gabriel could swear he paled. “Was it that bad?” he asked Marinette.

She looked away, sniffed and nodded.

“Did... did I cause it?”

Marinette huffed out a short, painful laugh. “No. You worked against it just like the rest of us.”

“Oh, good,” he said, relieved. Then he frowned. “What will happen now?” he asked worriedly. “Do we have the information to change it?”

Marinette nodded. “I gave it to Gabriel.”

Nooroo didn't look reassured. Gabriel supposed he deserved that.

“We'll discuss it later, Nooroo,” Gabriel informed the Kwami firmly. “For now, is there anything I can do for you, Marinette?”

She managed a scoff. “No. I mean I'd...like to see Adrien, but I don't think that's the best idea right now. You need to tell him at the right moment or he won't take it well.”

Gabriel considered that, then conceded that she had a point.

“Perhaps there is a way,” he said. She frowned up at him.

He stood, grabbed his phone and, for the first time perhaps ever, called his son.

It was nearly midnight. He wasn't sure if Adrien would hear his phone go off. The boy could sleep through...a lot. Fortunately for him, he heard a click after the fifth ring and the sleepy sound of his son's voice drifted over the phone.

“'Lo?”

“Adrien,” he said, old habits driving that stalwart mask over his face and voice again. “I apologize for disrupting your sleep but...we have a visitor.”

A grunt and then, “It's after midnight.”

“She's a...” he paused and glanced at the young woman laying on his office floor. “She's a relative of your mother's and she's very sick. She wanted to see you before...” He couldn't go on. How was it that he'd become so attached to this woman in such a short amount of time? They'd been talking for all of what, an hour? Half an hour? If that? “She might not last the night, Adrien.”

He heard a small intake of breath, then a slightly more awake, “Where is she?”

Gabriel thought about it. “East guest room. The blue one.”

“What?! Why isn't she in a hospital?!” Gabriel wanted to sigh and he also wanted to reprimand his son for his less than polite remark. He would do neither as they wouldn't do any good right now.

“She wanted to die with family, not at a hospital,” he explained as patiently as he could.

Another long pause as Adrien let out a breath. “Let me get dressed.”

“Good,” he said after a moment, then added on, “Thank you. I will see you shortly.”

With that he hung up, then went over to the shelf above the fridge. He pulled out the salted pretzels that Nooroo particularly liked and handed the bag over.

“Hurry,” he said, then with a glance to Ladybug added, “Please.”

Nooroo blinked, glanced between him and Marinette before nodding and devouring the contents of the bag with a surprising pace.

“Ready,” he said when he'd finished.

Gabriel nodded. “Nooroo, Transform me.”

That quickly, Hawk Moth stood where Gabriel Agreste had before. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. After a moment, a little, white butterfly squeezed through the cracks on the trap door.

Marinette, will you accept this?” he asked, taking the little butterfly into his hand and putting his will into the magic. Funny, it didn't turn black. He hadn't realized that his different intentions would change things so drastically...although now that he thought about it, it did make sense.

“W-what will it do?” she asked, eyeing his hands warily.

He managed a small smile. “It will simply hide your identity.”

She blinked, scrutinized him for a few minutes before nodding. “Then, yes.”

He lifted one of the pages she'd brought back and put it in her hand. Then he set the still white butterfly on top of it. Clear and light-colored magic bubbled around her and she let out a gasp. When it dissipated, a different woman lay there. In place of her black hair, she had blond and instead of blue eyes, they were green. He spotted a few other little differences to her clothes, they looked very similar to a nurse's – she must really want to heal herself... or the world – but that should be easily hideable if he put a blanket over her.

“Marinette?” he asked.

She blinked up at him. “I...don't really feel any different. Did it work?”

He let out a breath. “Yes.”

“Oh,” she said. Then, “Good.”

Gabriel nodded and, with super-human strength, he picked her up and practically flew out the door. He got to the east guest room before Adrien, he was sure, and slunk inside. He flipped the light on with his elbow and then rushed over to the bed, where he carefully laid the woman in his arms.

“Detransform,” he told Nooroo and felt the magic rush out of him. “Quick, find a place to hide.”

The Kwami nodded and flew over to some drapes. Gabriel had just finished situating the blankets over Marinette when he heard a knock at the door.

A sudden nervousness came over him, but he pushed it behind his normal mask of 'calm and in control' before he stood tall next to her bed.

“Adrien. You may enter.”

A head of blond hair peeked through the door.

“Father.”

“Adrien,” he repeated then looked to the bed. “This is...”

“Mari,” she whispered.

“Mari,” he repeated.

Nervously, Adrien walked over.

“She's distantly related to your mother,” through marriage to her son, but Adrien didn't need to know that. Yet. Not for a while, in any case.

He walked over nervously and looked at the woman on the bed.

“Madame,” he said with a polite bow.

“Mari,” she replied, voice gritty and desperate and so, so quiet. “Call me Mari...please.”

Adrien glanced up at his father who nodded.

“Mari,” he said. She held her hand up for him and, hesitantly, he reached out and grasped it.

“I never thought I'd...” Marinette whispered, tears filling her eyes again. Gabriel decided he was a little jealous of this woman who could simply show how she felt. He wondered what that kind of freedom felt like. “It's good to see you, Adrien.”

Adrien forced a smile but still looked worried as he turned to his father again.

“What's wrong with her?” he asked.

She let out a laugh that turned into a cough. “So many things, Adrien. I just wanted to see my family before I died.”

Adrien looked down, unable to hide his worry or pain. Gabriel decided that he'd put a hand on his shoulder. This, after all, warranted it. After a moment, Adrien leaned into it and the older Miraculous holder couldn't help but recall Ladybug's words earlier. _Later, Adrien said he didn't recognize you. The kind of support and love you gave her..._

Yes, some changes would have to be made.

But first.

“Thank you for coming, Adrien,” Gabriel said. “You may return to your room now.”

The teenager started. “What? You can't just call me here and then expect me to go back and sleep!”

“It was my idea,” Marinette interjected before Gabriel could say anything, obviously trying to push firmness into her voice. The older man greatly appreciated her for it. “I wanted to see you... I don't want you to watch me die. Thank you for coming, but please... go back to bed.”

Adrien looked like he'd refuse for a second, but then he deflated and nodded.

“Very well.” He got up and walked away slowly. They watched him go, each trying to cope with their own emotions.

“Oh, and Adrien,” she called to him. He paused and looked back over his shoulder at her. “I know things are hard right now, but they'll get better soon. I promise. And could you try and give your dad a break? He's a hard case right now, but he's trying his hardest. And he'll do better soon. Right, Gabriel?”

He couldn't help the glare he shot her, but she just looked amused by it.

Finally he took a deep breath. “Madame Mari has indeed brought some things to my attention, They will be addressed.”

Adrien just looked confused.

“Um, okay?”

Marinette nodded and then closed her eyes, relaxing back on the pillow. She looked decidedly strange with the blond hair. He preferred black on her.

“You may go now, Adrien,” Gabriel said. The teenager looked more confused than ever, but he acquiesced.

Once the door closed, Gabriel deflated.

“You may release it, Nooroo.”

The Kwami peeked out from the drapes he'd hidden behind and nodded. A flash from the bed and normal, black-haired Mareinette stayed there while the little, white butterfly floated off.

The younger woman looked up at him with a smile. “You know exactly what that means to me, don't you.” She didn't say it as a question.

Gabriel considered that, then nodded.

Marinette closed her eyes, looking far more peaceful than she had before. “Will you stay with me?”

He didn't hesitate. “Yes. I'll remain until the end.”

Twenty minutes later, a non-responsive Marinette Dupan-Chang-Agreste disappeared in a flash of light and magic. Gabriel Agreste kept his word.

xXx

Master Fu groaned as he heard a knock on his door. Last night had been... _strange._ Wayzz and Nino had come by to inform him that they sensed some strange magic. None of them could figure out what as they'd sent Wayzz to check each Miraculous holder. All of them had been accounted for.

The best they could guess was that Hawk Moth was up to something. Now they just needed to figure out what before he took them (and Paris) by surprise.

Thus he was not expecting to open the door to see one Gabriel Agreste standing there and gazing up at the cloudy sky.

Msater Fu blinked.

“Well,” he finally said, “this is unexpected.”

Mr. Agreste just looked down at him, seeming to debate something. Then, after a moment, he spoke.

“Master Fu, I presume? Can we speak? I have a message for you.”

 


	2. Meeting Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien gets the DL on the Miraculous and Hawk Moth crashes the party.

"I don't understand, Plagg," Adrien said with a shake of his head as he walked down the fairly deserted back street of Paris, following the fairy's lead. "What's this all about?"

"Beats me," the black Kwami replied with a shrug. "I just know that Master Fu wants to meet us."

"And that's another thing, who is 'Master Fu'?"

The Kwami shot him a dry look. "I think you'll recognize him when you see him."

"And how does he know about Kwami?" Adrien continued, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he had crawling down his spine.

Plagg sighed. "He's a Miraculous holder. Or he was."

"Was? Why isn't he now?" Adrien pressed.

"Because he got too old."

"And how do you know about him?"

"Because he's the one who gave the ring to you."

Adrien drew up short. "Wait, what?!"

Plagg hit his forehead with his paw. "Are you just going to keep asking questions? Because he'll be happy to explain it when we get there, I'm sure. And he'll be able to get me more cheese. All of these questions are making me hungry."

Adrien rolled his eyes. Plagg never changed.

"Are you telling me that some guy just randomly picked me out of a crowd and handed a Miraculous over just like that?"

"Of course not," the little cat responded, sounding almost offended. "He always puts the potential wielder through a test first. He did that with Ladybug too."

Two thoughts went through Adrien's head at that and he froze. The first thought, he had to voice. "He knows who Ladybug is?"

Plagg grumbled something under his breath. Adrien was sure he heard the words 'obsessed' and 'won't let it go'. He was about to respond in offense when the other thought caught up with him.

"And I don't remember taking a test."

The Kwami studied him for a moment. "Those are the truest kinds of tests, the ones you don't know you're taking."

Adrien thought about that for a minute and had to concede the point. But still.

"I still don't understand what kind of a test he would have put me through."

"Obviously not the kind that will just get you to shut up," Plagg grumbled.

"Do you want your Camembert tonight or not?"

Plagg gasped in supposed horror. "I don't know how you passed if you would do something as horrific as hold precious Camembert hostage!"

Adrien sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fine, fine. Just hurry up and take me there so I can get these questions answered."

"That's what I  _was_  doing," Plagg said haughtily before floating off.

"Are you sure you should be out in public like this?" Adrien asked.

"Until we get to the busy streets, yes. I'm sick of smelling teenage boy all the time."

"And I'm sick of smelling stinky cheese all the time," the blond returned without missing a beat.

Plagg sniffed condescendingly. "Proves which one of us has taste."

"Not you."

It occurred to Adrien as the Kwami said something else he didn't catch that their relationship seemed to be based off of the fact that neither one of them wanted to let the other have the last word. He tried to imagine Plagg any other way and...couldn't. Well, except for the inherent laziness. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

xXx

"Um, Master Fu, I presume," Adrien said with a polite bow to the small, Asian elder that opened the door to the business Plagg had taken him to. He knew the man from somewhere, he was  _sure_  but couldn't quite remember where.

"Ah, Adrien. I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah," Adrien replied, a little unsurely. "Me too."

For some reason his morning had been cleared today and he didn't know why. Nathalie had just told him to be back at the mansion by 2pm to prepare for a model shoot that evening. Adrien hadn't let his shock hold him back from readily agreeing.

Thus, when Plagg had said he needed to introduce Adrien to someone, he'd had the time to spare and couldn't really get out of it.

"Please, come in," Master Fu smiled at him and stepped aside.

"Thank you," he said, studying the calm decoration of the apartment. Minimalistic with brown or cream tones and a few splashes of color that didn't quite match but didn't stand out too much either. It wasn't a professional model set up, but he liked the place better for it. Flats like this felt  _lived in_.

"So, um, I was told to come here by my...friend, Plagg," he said slowly, figuring thy should get right to the point.

"Ah, yes. How is Plagg?" Master Fu asked as he showed Adrien to a low table with cushions surrounding it and three cups of hot tea waiting for him. The model eyed the third cup curiously before seating himself in front of the one the old man had gestured to.

"Honestly," Adrien replied a little wryly, "hungry."

The Asian man chuckled. "Ah, yes. He never changes, does he?"

The blond managed a half-smile. "No, no he doesn't."

"Where's your cheese?" Adrien and Master Fu turned their attention to the little, black Kwami that flew out of the model's shirt.

"You know where it is, Plagg."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, at first because he really wasn't used to Plagg talking to anyone else at all, let alone like that. Then because he wondered if Master Fu knew that he'd probably have no cheese left by the end of the day.

"You'd better have some Camembert this time," the Kwami yelled as he floated out of the room. Adrien watched him go with an incredulous shake of his head.

"So, how are you two getting along?" Master Fu asked.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Um, well, that depends on the day." And the time, and the amount of cheese the model was able to get. "Usually we're just fine, but we argue a lot too."

The old man nodded. "That's honestly about as good as you can get with Plagg."

"I heard that!"

The blond couldn't help but let out a chuckle that the Asian man shared with him.

"So, why did you want to meet today?" Adrien asked, taking the tea and politely sipping from it. It tasted quite good.

"Well, unfortunately, I have some shocking news for you, and it could make your life as Chat Noir much more difficult."

The teenager frowned. "What do you mean?"

The old man sighed. "Before we get into that, I need to let you know who I am. The Kwami call me 'the Guardian' because I hold...well, held, most of the Miraculous, including yours and Ladybug's."

Adrien shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Speaking about it like this as Adrien still felt very strange and...strangely liberating.

"Plagg told me that you tested me somehow and then picked me. I'm...not sure how I was tested..."

The older man held up a hand, never dropping that polite smile. "I happened to drop my cane while you were speaking with some people near the school you currently attend. Instead of continue in your, rather heated argument that I know you had an investment in, you paused to come and help me out. It showed that you are A. aware of your surroundings. B. able to prioritize over your personal feeling, C. that you care about others and D. that you are willing to act upon that care. All of those traits are things I was looking for in a new Chat Noir."

Adrien blinked at the man as he processed that. Yeah, he remembered something like that...vaguely.

"That's...it?" he asked.

Master Fu shrugged. "I haven't regretted it."

Adrien wasn't sure that was the point he'd been getting at, but decided to let it drop for now.

"Why did you decide to give it out at all? Why not use it yourself?"

"Because I'm not so petty as to happily allow my holder to wield two Miraculous," Plagg said from under the plate that he (somehow) balanced on his tiny hand above his head, filled to the brim with cheese. Naturally.

"Two?" Adrien asked.

"I already wielded the Turtle Miraculous at the time."

This time, the blond's eyes went large. "Wait, you mean you..." he paused, then shook his head. "Okay, that makes sense."

The older man's smile widened, eyes crinkling at the side. "Yes. It is forbidden to wield two Miraculous at once because the powers can clash and create untold side effects. There are only two that break this mold."

It didn't take much to put two and two together.

"The ring and the earrings," he whispered, rubbing his hand over the miraculous on his finger.

Master Fu nodded and took a sip of his tea. "Indeed."

"What happens then?" Adrien asked. This was why Hawk Moth wanted both of them, he supposed, trying to brace himself for the worst.

A small silence as the shorter man put his cup down again. "When the Ring of Destruction and the Earrings of Creation are used together they can, along with a spell, bring about a wish. Almost any wish."

Adrien let out a gasp and nearly dropped his tea cup. His hands felt shaky. He couldn't imagine that kind of power...and he held half of it?

"We should use it to stop Hawk Moth," Adrien finally said, face hardening. "We can stop him altogether. That's why you wanted me to come here today, isn't it?"

The old man smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. Balance must be maintained in the universe. Stopping Hawk Moth directly with magic could very well result in someone even worse rising in that very instant."

"Oh," Adrien said, slumping a little and looking down at his tea. It tasted very good, but he couldn't seem to remember exactly what it was, despite the fact that he'd just taken a sip a few minutes ago.

"Then...what kind of balance is maintained when I transform?" he asked. "Or use Cataclysm?"

Master Fu seemed impressed at that. "Well, that is magic on a small enough scale that it usually slips under the law. Either that, or it's paid for in other ways. There used to be a huge controversy surrounding the subject." He chuckled. "The Kwami also help. They can convert energy into magic, which is why they must be fed before you transform and before you use any of their major abilities. Still, it's the Kwami that make the Miraculou so powerful."

"Darn straight," Plagg said with a mouth-full of cheese. Adrien noted the cleaner language with a wry smile and a roll of his eyes. It seemed even Plagg liked to try and impress people. With another shake of his head, he focused back on Master Fu and thinking back on their short conversation. This answered so many questions he had about the Miraculous that he really couldn't get anywhere else.

"Why don't we know anything about magic, as I a world I mean, if it's really been around for that long?" Adrien asked, with a cock of his head.

The old man shrugged. "Mainly because most humans are naturally magic resistant. With a few exceptions, they can only use magic if there is an artifact helping them along. Because of this, belief in magic and thus magic itself and any knowledge about it, has died out."

Adrien thought about that for a little bit before he looked back at Master Fu.

"So why did you give the miraculous out to begin with? I mean, despite Plagg's attitude—"

"Hey!"

"—I'm really grateful. I love being Chat Noir and helping people." Plus the escape it brought and then hanging out with Ladybug. "But why did you give them out at all? Did you misjudge and give the moth Miraculous to Hawk Moth?"

For the first time since Adrien had spoken with him, the man's smile fell. "I... prefer not to discuss it. Suffice it to say that it is my fault the Moth and Peacock Miraculous were taken. I was then given the charge of keeping the Miraculous safe and hunting the other two down.

"I lost them, but tracked them back to France. So I set up a business here and waited. A little under a year ago, my Kwami, Wayzz, sensed the Moth Miraculous awakening. Due to my age, among other things, I knew I would be unable to fight the kind of monsters that can come from using the Moth Miraculous, so I chose new wielders. You and Ladybug."

Adrien put a hand to his forehead, hoping in vain that it would help him to process all of this faster.

"Wow, that's... a lot to take in."

Master Fu let out a sigh. "And unfortunately, I'm not done. You see, I got a visit from someone a few days ago who...surprised me greatly."

A sudden sense of unease began to tingle in Adrien's spine.

"Oh?" he asked cautiously.

Master Fu sighed. "Hawk Moth."

"What?!" Adrien quite literally shrieked.

"In his civilian form, nonetheless." The old man shook his head. "Apparently he'd recently become aware of my involvement in everything and decided to explain himself in person."

Adrien slammed his hand down on the table angrily. "How could  _anyone_  explain what he's done to people?! What he's doing is  _wrong_! He's scaring and hurting people and even if they can't remember, they still feel guilty about what they did as an akuma!" Well, most people. Everyone except Chloe, really. And Lila.

"He told me it was because he had reason to believe worse things were coming and so he'd wanted there to be new heroes."

The blond blinked, taken back. "What?"

Master Fu sighed. "He told me he'd had no way of getting hold of me, but that he had reason to believe a portal to a world of demons could potentially open in the near future. According to him, new wielders had to be well versed in using their Miraculous in potentially dire situations, so he created those situations."

Adrien felt as if someone had sucker punched him, but he still managed to get out one final argument.

"That still doesn't make what he did right."

"No?" a voice from behind him asked, cold and controlled. Adrien jumped and his eyes widened in horror at the man standing there.

" _Hawk Moth!"_


	3. Truths and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat Noir and Hawk Moth have a long-overdue discussion, and it goes about as well as expected.

Adrien immediately fell back into a crouch as he angrily glared up at the man in front of him.

Hawk Moth looked the teenager over once, sighed and then completely ignored him, turning to their host. "Ah, Master Fu, am I late?"

The old man didn't look happy. "Yes."

"My apologies."

"You were in on this?" Adrien asked the old man accusingly, surprised when he recognized the betrayal... of someone he'd only just met. Maybe he should have seen this coming.

"I come in peace," Hawk Moth said calmly, holding up his hands (one holding a cane) in surrender. "I only want to talk."

"And why should I believe you?" Adrien hissed.

"Because if you don't it could mean the end of the world."

That brought him up short for a moment. Then he shook his head and got back into his defensive stance, stating obviously enough that he wasn't going to be taken in. He quickly glanced around the room for an exit and saw a window. If he could get to that...

"Plagg," Master Fu said with a sigh. "Am I trustworthy?"

The Kwami, currently hidden behind the cheese, frowned thoughtfully. Adrien watched as the little cat studied the situation for several seconds, stepping out from behind the mound of food so that the Kwami was in plain view of Hawk Moth. Adrien paled and glanced at the super villain. He knew Adrien's identity. At least he could assume that. The villain might go after his family or his friends, or—

"Yes," Plagg finally said. "Although you'd better have a good explanation for this," he gestured over to the villain.

Master Fu nodded his head once in confirmation.

"But, Plagg," Adrien started. However, Plagg flew in front of him, holding up a paw, essentially cutting him off.

"Adrien, if there is anyone we can trust, it is the Guardian. If he's brought Hawk Moth here, then there is a good reason." He sounded far more sincere than Adrien had ever heard him before. He stared at Plagg, then leaned around him to take in the other two, neither of whom had moved.

He still wasn't comfortable with this, but he did relax a bit.

"Fine," he said and went to sit back down.

"I'll be ready, just in case," Plagg whispered to him as he passed. That made Adrien feel immensely better (and at the same time, worse) about the whole thing.

"Alright, give me one reason why I shouldn't just turn you over to the police," the blond said tersely, eyeing the villain angrily.

"May I have a seat?" Hawk Moth asked, instead of answering Adrien's question. The teen's fingers tightened around his cup. He hated it when people ignored him like that. His father did it all the time.

Master Fu waved a hand at the empty cushion sitting next to Adrien. The boy pointedly scooted over so as not to be within easy reach and made sure to keep his hand with his ring under the table.

"As for your question," the man addressed Adrien calmly as he sat, "there are several reasons. But seeing as we don't really have time for all of that now, I will tell you my story and you can decide for yourself. If you still wish to turn me over after you know everything, I will submit."

Adrien didn't believe it for a second. He may not always be the brightest star in the sky, but he wasn't stupid either. Still, he figured he'd do whatever he had to to make sure Hawk Moth finally met his just desserts. He wished he was transformed right now so he could call Ladybug, but he couldn't and didn't dare transform at the moment (just in case there was some way to salvage all of this) so he vowed he wouldn't let his Lady down.

"So, why will the whole world end?" he asked, defiantly.

Hawk Moth didn't seem to notice his tone and began to speak.

"A... while ago, I got a visitor late at night. It was Ladybug, but not the Ladybug we know today."

Adrien felt his brow furrow. "What?"

"She was taller, for one. Older. She also knew far too many details about me – more than anyone alive today  _should_ know in any case. She told me she came from the future."

Adrien scoffed openly, wondering if Hawk Moth actually expected him to buy this. The villain didn't so much as blink. The model hadn't ever seen anyone who could just carry on like that. Even Nathalie could take lessons from this guy.

"She told me of an artifact found in the Americas in about a decade that opens a portal between our world and a demon world, or plain of existence of some kind. It wipes out the human race in the future."

The blond in the room leaned forward, eyes narrowing.

"Ladybug and I would stop anything like that from happening."

For the first time, Hawk Moth just stared at Adrien with wide eyes. "Are you really that naive?"

Adrien puffed up a little, completely unaware of how cat-like he looked. He didn't know how Plagg just watched him smugly.

"I'm not naive."

Hawk Moth cocked his head to one side, ever so slightly. "Ladybug said that in the future they believed the Miraculous stones were the strongest magical artifacts on the planet; that because no one had ever found something stronger, that no one ever would. Then she called herself a fool for believing such things. You never struck me as a fool, s—Adrien."

The teen caught the slip, but couldn't figure out what Hawk Moth had initially wanted to say. After a moment, he dismissed it.

"You don't know anything about me."

Hawk Moth stared at him for a few seconds longer before shaking his head and continuing his story.

"She had future technology. A small communicator with a holographic screen. Between that and the information she knew, she had little trouble convincing me."

"Oh?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms and sitting back a little, "then where is she now?"

For the first time, he saw a human side to Hawk Moth as he stared sadly at the table in front of him. "She's dead. Or erased. I'm not sure which."

"What?!" Adrien asked, slamming his hand on the table.

The villain just glanced coolly at him. "So, now you believe me?"

That took the super hero back a moment. Did he believe him?

Hawk Moth took the opportunity to continue. "She used the ring and earrings together to make a wish. She came back in time to try and change the future. By trading her future – her entire universe – for our new future, she manged to maintain the balance (which is, no doubt, the reason we are still alive right now). However, by doing so, she also condemned herself. The last thing she wanted was to see Chat Noir – her husband."

Adrien gaped openly at that. H-husband?! Suddenly, part of him really wanted to believe this story... and yet part of him didn't want to and still another part of him refused to. He still wasn't sure he  _should_  believe all of this though and had to remind himself of that.

"In any case," Hawk Moth went on, either oblivious to or completely ignoring Adrien's shock, "her message was clear: the Miraculous holders weren't enough. They didn't know their miraculous well enough and they didn't push their powers as far as they could go. They didn't get to know their Kwami well enough. They weren't strong enough as individuals or as a team.

"This isn't to say they weren't good at any of the above, but that it wasn't  _enough_. At least, that is the impression I got from her."

"What kind of demons did she describe?" Master Fu asked calmly. Adrien had almost forgotten the man was there.

The villain shook his head. "She didn't except for saying they were nasty and made my akumas look like a walk in the park."

For the first time, Adrien felt his face pale. Sure, they hadn't lost someone to an Akuma attack yet, but they were  _dangerous_. The sheer amount of damage they could do, both physically and mentally... Then Adrien shook his head. He still wasn't buying this. Hawkmoth didn't have any proof.

"She also said the demons were strong enough to destroy miraculous. She said she didn't know what happened to the Kwamis."

At Adrien's side, Plagg scoffed. "Please, nothing can kill a Kwami."

Hawkmoth looked over at him with his intense stare. Plagg didn't back down, but he did seem a little less sure of himself.

"First of all, I watched Ladybug and her Kwami from the future die. Both of them. Or be erased, as I said before. Second of all, there are worse things than dying."

Adrien was starting to feel a little sick to his stomach, but he reminded himself that, no, he needed to let Hawk Moth know that he wasn't just going to buy his little story.

"Where's your proof?" he asked.

Hawk Moth raised one eyebrow dryly. "I don't think you quite get that she died. Her and her Kwami both faded from existence."

The lump in Adrien's throat almost stopped him from speaking again, but he pushed on. They couldn't trust Hawk Moth. "Convenient."

For the first time, Adrien saw Hawk Moth's anger. His eyes narrowed and his expression cooled. It reminded him far too much of his father and he almost winced...almost. He wanted to back down like he always did because keeping the peace was more important, but this wasn't his father. And even if it had been, it was also Hawk Moth, and Adrien would never back down from that fight. Never.

"Very well. Here are pictures of the artifact. I have already created hard copies of each of them, but these are the pictures she brought me and all of her notes."

He put down a sleek phone, unlocked and already open to pictures of drawings. Each one depicted a statue with turquoise set into it. Adrien's mouth went dry as he flipped through the pictures, pausing to read the notes when he could. They didn't paint a pretty picture.

"So," he finally said after taking a breath, "you could have just gotten this from somewhere and made your own notes. You could be a famous painter for all we know."

For a moment he swore Hawk Moth was going to sic an Akuma on him, he looked so frustrated. However, after a moment he calmed down and then put his head in his hands.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother," he whispered. Adrien felt his eyes go wide.

"What do you mean by that? How could you know my..." he stopped and felt the color drain from his face.

No.

No, that wasn't possible.

"H-how could you know my mother?" he managed to push on angrily, ignoring how his voice broke. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that it wasn't true. That this...wasn't what he thought it was.

The man looked up sadly.

"Nooroo, detransform."

Adrien watched in horror as the purple light washed over leaving...

"No," he voiced aloud, shooting to his feet and backing away. "NO. You were an Akuma."

"How else was I supposed to throw you off my trail?" the man wearing his father's face asked sardonically. "I suspected you were Chat Noir, but I didn't have any proof and... I don't think I wanted to know. And I especially didn't want you to find me."

Adrien shook his head again. "No. No, no, no!"

The little, purple Kwami that had appeared in the air flew towards Adrien.

"I'm Nooroo, and I saw everything he just talked about happen myself! I've hated being used for this, but I won't lie! You have to—"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

He yelled it as he rushed for the window. He didn't even pause to open it, extending the baton that appeared in his hand so he could vault through the window, smashing right through it, not caring how it tore at his suit or that he'd just broken someone's window when there was a very strong chance it wouldn't be fixed by Ladybug.

All he knew was that he had to get away.

He ran as far and as fast as he could, breath already heaving as he jumped and leapt over the rooftops. If he ran far enough, maybe he could outrun everything. He knew he couldn't. He knew he'd have to face it...but the look on his father's face...

He didn't notice the teardrops running down his cheeks, to be left behind on the roof tops he passed over.

xXx

Meanwhile, Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste sat staring at the open window.

Finally, Gabriel sighed. "I'll pay for that."

Master Fu nodded in acceptance.

"Actually, that went better than I thought it would," the fashion designer admitted shamefully.

The Guardian shot a cool glare at his guest before sipping some more tea.


	4. Not Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug goes after Chat Noir.

Ladybug sped along the rooftops, throwing her yo-yo this way and that in an effort to swing faster. She had to find her partner. She was grateful Master Fu had called her and informed her that Chat wasn't doing too well right now. Something about his home life. He wouldn't tell her any more (not that she'd want him to) stating that it was his secret to tell.

Whether she'd be able to help Chat out or not, the old man asked her to come by afterwards. They had something of vital importance to discuss. He also asked her to come in costume. Frankly, the whole situation was weird and she didn't like it.

She decided she'd check their usual rendezvous spots before she took out the tracker. She didn't like using it if she didn't have to. Less chance of her finding out too much about him. She hadn't spoken with him about it, but hoped he gave her the same courtesy.

Fortunately, she found him on the Eiffel Tower looking far more despondent than she'd ever seen him. She'd seen him upset and frustrated and had even seen him cry once or twice but not like this. Tear tracks traced down his cheeks and he sat curled up, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked out over Paris.

"Chat?" she asked softly.

He looked over at her. She almost expected him to burst into a grin and say, 'My Lady,' like he always did. The best he managed to give her was a paltry smile. That in an of itself worried her more than just about anything else.

"Chat?" she asked again. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. When he opened his eyes, he'd turned and looked out at Paris again. Very much unlike him, he said nothing.

She softly walked over and sat down next to him, watching him for any signs that he didn't want her to. He didn't so much as move, either to accept or reject her, so she stayed there and waited for him to speak.

"This is all fake, isn't it," he finally said. He didn't ask a question.

Ladybug frowned and tried not to let her worry spike. Was he under another illusion?

"Paris?" she asked slowly.

He sighed and shook his head.

"No. Us. Ladybug and Chat Noir and Hawk Moth and... everyone. All this magic and these masks... it's all fake. We don't fix things. Not really. We just fight make-believe villains created by yet another false mask."

Ladybug didn't know whether that made her feel better or worse. He didn't seem to be under a spell, but he looked so  _fragile_  and so unlike the blustering Chaton that almost always irked her in his endearing way.

"The Akuma do real damage," she pointed out softly.

"That you just fix afterwards," he muttered. "As if it never happened."

"Except we remember it," she argued firmly. "We remember it, and while the Akuma victim themselves may not remember it, the people they terrorize do. We help to prevent that, Chaton. We are doing good."

He paused and looked over, watching her for several seconds. Then he shot her a watery smile. "Maybe it's real to you. It used to be real to me."

She frowned. "Oh, Chat. What happened?"

The blond shook his head. "I can't say without giving my identity away."

Ladybug's frown deepened. "If you want to try, I'm here to lend an ear."

He closed his eyes, as if gathering himself before taking a deep breath. "My father is Hawk Moth."

Well, she hadn't been expecting that.

" _What?!_ " she shrieked.

He buried his face in his arms. "My mom disappeared not too long ago. My father's...well, he's never been the kind of person to show affection, but he loved her. When she vanished, he... changed. He became more reclusive and involved in his work. A couple of months after that, Hawk Moth appeared and I got my Miraculous."

He scoffed wryly. "I thought it was an answer. It gave me a chance to shed the mask I felt I had to wear every day because of my family – my name. I never felt so free than when I wore this mask. But that was all a lie, too. Just prolonging the inevitable."

Ladybug didn't like the sound of that. "What's inevitable?"

The blank expression he adopted after that scared her more than just about anything else she'd seen from him.

"That my life would fall apart. No mother, now a criminal father... I'm only 15. I don't think I have any other family that isn't already dead or missing. I..." he looked over at her, eyes wide and scared. "What's going to happen to me now, Ladybug?"

"Have... have you told the police?" she asked.

He snorted. "How could I? I had trouble telling you, the one person I still trust."

Despite the mood, she couldn't help but feel flattered at that. She was glad her kitty didn't know who she really was, the bumbling clutz. But she pushed those thoughts aside. This wasn't about her, it was about Chat Noir.

"I don't even have any place to go, because I'm not going back to that  _place._  The house he lives in."

"I... might know somewhere you can stay," she said slowly.

His ears perked up ever so slightly but he looked at her skeptically.

"You see, there's this older guy who used to guard the miraculous before—"

He cut her off, his cat ears actually flattening. "Chinese? About this tall? Hawaiian shirts?"

Ladybug blinked. "Yeah. He's helped me when my Kwami was sick before and has told me about all sorts of ancient lore regarding the Miraculous. How do you know him?"

"He's the one who introduced me to Hawk Moth."

The dark-haired girl gasped. "What? But... he would never!"

"Yeah, well, he did."

Marinette suddenly felt like her world had been tipped on its side and her stomach roiled in nausea.

Then she felt herself calm and her expression harden. "There must be an explanation."

Adrien snorted again. "Oh, there is. Apparently a future version of you came to Hawk Moth and told him that an artifact found in the Americas somewhere opened a gate to a demon world. The Miraculous holders couldn't do anything about it and put the ring and earrings together to wish her back in time."

Marinette felt her mouth drop open. "Wait...what?"

"He had pictures of the artifact, all drawn and with notations that weren't his handwriting. I still wouldn't have believed him if his Kwami, Nooroo, hadn't verified it."

The super heroine slumped back against the wall the cat-boy had leaned on. "That's... a lot to take in. Why would I go to Hawk Moth?"

"Because he has the resources to do something about it and was the most likely to believe you."

Ladybug's jaw dropped open. Resources? What kinds of resources?

Her partner buried his face in his arms again. "I'm still not sure I believe it, but I can't find a reason for Hawk Moth to lie about this. He had me  _right there_  and he didn't even go for the ring. He said he wants Miraculous holders and their Kwami to become stronger and work together better and that's why he sent akumas."

Something he said made Ladybug stiffen.

"Chat... does he know who you are?"

The blond sighed again. "Yes."

She felt her insides freeze and swore her heart stopped.

"Does... does he know who I am?"

Her blue eyes met his green ones as he glanced up at her. "I don't know. He's probably still at that old geezer's place if you want to ask him."

"Master Fu did ask me to come over in costume," she said slowly, contemplating.

"What?! No! I wasn't serious! You can't go over there while he's still there! Who knows what he could do to you!"

She shook her head. "No, I want to hear it from him and from Master Fu. Tikki trusts him."

Chat's expression looked pained. "Tikki is your Kwami, I presume."

Ladybug nodded.

He huffed, troubled. "Plagg trusts him too."

"Your Kwami?"

"Yeah," he muttered, retaking his previous position and hugging his legs even tighter.

"Chat, I'm going to go over there," she finally said softly but firmly.

His mouth thinned into a line. "I really don't think you should."

"I have to."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. But then I'm coming with you."

She blinked in surprise, and then smiled. There was her tom cat.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him from rising to his feet, "we don't have to right now. Why don't we stay here for just a little longer." Here where he'd chosen to come away from everything. Where he knew she'd find him. Where he could find a little peace.

He looked so grateful as he nodded and relaxed back in place, once again looking out at Paris. She debated for a moment before reaching an arm through his and leaning her head on his shoulder. He jumped, surprised, but then relaxed into her, shifting to rest his head on top of hers.

She expected him to make a pun or do something to lighten the mood, but all he said was, "Thank you, My Lady."

They sat there for a long time.


	5. Confrontations

Marinette showed up at Master Fu's house with Chat right behind her, one hand in hers and another on his baton. He hadn't cracked one joke about them being together if she held his hand like that (which was a good thing because he could very well walk on his own if he decided to pull something like that) or one pun about the situation or her or cats or...anything. He only stood there grimly, determined to have her back.

Master Fu opened the door and then smiled up at her.

"Ah, Ladybug. And you found Chat. Excellent. You're more than welcome to come inside."

"Is  _he_  still in there?" Chat spat. Ladybug raised one eyebrow at him. She'd never heard him that angry before.

The old man regarded them for a moment. "Yes."

"Then I think we're just fine out here," he replied stubbornly.

Marinette sighed. "Chat."

"Don't go in there with that... _liar._ "

She shook her head and turned to put her other hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you wait out here, then, Kitty. I told you I was coming over to hear their story. I honestly believe Master Fu wishes me no harm."

"My Lady," he started, but she turned around and put both hands on the one she'd held up until that point.

"It's okay, Chat. It will be okay, but I have to talk to him. I have to look in his eyes and ask him why he did what he did."

He looked so pained again that she almost reconsidered, but she  _had_  to know.

"Fine, then," he muttered. "I'll come in with you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, here we go," she said by way of warning as she stepped past Master Fu and into the apartment. Reluctantly, her partner followed her.

They waited for Master Fu to show them in.

"Ladybug," he said a little loudly. "This way please."

There was a flash or purple that had her narrowing her eyes as she stepped into the room.

The man himself stood there in his purple mask and dark suit with the butterfly motif and a cane.

"Ladybug," he said with a formal bow. Then he glanced past her and said, rather awkwardly, "Chat Noir."

She felt Chat stiffen behind her, and he'd already been tense. She was sure she didn't help because she gripped his hand and pulled him behind her. He even protested softly but she didn't so much as acknowledge anything.

"So, Hawk Moth," she said. "Chat here tells me that for some reason, my future self came to you and told you to try and prevent the destruction of the world and that's why you started the akuma attacks."

The man's sharp gaze slid over both of them, making her feel like she needed to take a shower or something. She refused to let him know that though, and didn't move a muscle, staring at him firmly.

"Correct."

"Well, I have a few questions for you, then. First of all, why would I ally myself with you of all people?"

His expression didn't change, but he answered her question readily enough. "You knew me in the future. After all the other miraculous holders died, and I was the only one left, you came to me."

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. All the other miraculous holders... _dead_?

"Both of you decided that I would be the best choice because I had a very likely chance of believing you and the resources to do something about it."

Well, that matched what Chat said. Worriedly, she glanced back at her partner. He kept his eyes firmly on the man in front of them, baton still out. Father and son. This...this was wrong. So wrong.

Trying not to look shaken, she turned back to the villain. "Will you do something about it?"

The villain's expression turned dry. "I am here, am I not?"

"And it could all be a ruse," Chat spit out. "That would be so like you."

The dry expression melted to a cool one. "And what, exactly, do you mean by that A..." he paused and glanced at Ladybug, then shook his head. "Chat Noir?

That – the fact that he didn't seem to want to add more fuel to the fire and reveal their identities to each other – more than anything else, began to let Marinette know that he was telling the truth. Or at least what he thought was the truth.

"I mean—" Chat started, but Ladybug cut him off.

"Kitty," she said softly. He paused and glanced at her, obviously wanting to continue, but then he sighed, nodded and backed down.

"I just have one more question," Ladybug said, then took a deep breath. "Is there any other reason why you'd want the Miraculous?" because his obsession with obtaining them was just a little too driven for her to believe he had no other motivation.

He wanted to say no. She could tell in the way his eyes darted between them and Master Fu. The old master had his arms folded and one eyebrow raised as if to say, 'well?'

Ha! She knew they could count on him.

Hawk Moth didn't answer for several seconds, but when he did, he deflated.

"It seems you are just as intelligent as your future self," he said softly.

Mareinette didn't want to take that as a compliment, but couldn't really help it.

"I do... have a wish. My wife," he paused and glanced at Chat again (was it just her imagination or did her partner actually hiss?), "disappeared a little over a year ago. I wanted the Miraculous to wish her back."

" _What?!_ " Chat yelled before Marinette could say anything.

Hawk Moth continued grimly. "I know balance must be maintained. I do not know if she was kidnapped or killed or simply got lost. One day she was there, the next... gone. No sign of a struggle, no trace, nothing. The police gave up a month or so into the investigation. I refuse to. Either way, I plan on giving up my... whatever is necessary to get her back. My life, my freedom, whatever. Ad— my son needs his mother more than a failure like myself."

Ladybug's jaw had dropped open. He'd been so...raw when he said that, and from the way Chat had reacted, she had little doubt he believed his father.

Before she could collect herself, Chat walked calmly past her and up to his father. She noted that his tale moved back and forth in fast, jerky movements. He was still angry. She reached forward to stop him from attacking his father, but he just stood there for several seconds. He didn't seem to want to be touched, so she didn't actually grab his hand. Instead, she watched them in the tense silence, at a loss for what to do. After a moment, she glanced at Master Fu. He looked as if he were about to jump in between them, but, just as with her, something seemed to hold him back.

Then, Chat's fist moved out faster than her eye could follow and he punched the older man right in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Chat!" she said, leaping forward once again to grab his hand, but he didn't seem to notice her grip (which, in and of itself, was rather unusual). Instead he yelled.

"You  _idiot!_  What do you think she would want you to do? Akumatize everyone to get her back? Do you think she wants people to go through trauma and pain for her?! Do you think she'd be happy in a life where you'd given up yours for her?! She'd want us to be a  _family_! Not some broken shadow of what we had because  _you_  couldn't handle it!"

Hawk Moth glared up angrily at his son. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't prefer her over me?"

Chat seemed to deflate a little, but he still looked angrily at his father. "I want  _both_  of you. Well, I  _did_. Why do you think I agreed to model for you? Or why I took all of the language classes and piano classes? Heck, even the  _fencing_  classes. Sure, I enjoy them, but I wouldn't have taken nearly as much if I didn't think  _you_ wanted me to!"

"You defied me and went to school."

"Because I  _had_  to! I didn't have any contact outside of work and home! And everyone there just gives me these cold stares like they're all statues! Most of the time that  _included_  you! Especially after mom disappeared!"

This was sounding terribly familiar to Marinette...but she couldn't seem to put it together. Why? It shouldn't be that difficult... right? It was like an itch in the back of her mind that she couldn't scratch.

"There's no other way to find her!"

"There's  _always_  another way!" Chat hissed.

Hawk Moth managed to stand to his full height, looking down his nose in a way that really ticked Marinette off.

"That is the kind of naivety that won't get anything done. At least I acted."

"You  _hurt_  people!"

"I had reasons!"

"Gentlemen!"

Everyone paused and looked over at Master Fu, who had more or less yelled to get their attention.

"Thank you," he said softly. Then he glanced over at Ladybug. "You should know, he knows your identity too."

Ladybug gasped and stepped away from Hawk Moth angrily. Chat also stepped between her and his father. She appreciated the gesture, but wanted to roll her eyes. She'd only reacted. Honestly, she could take care of herself.

She was about to say so when Hawk Moth sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Nooroo, detransform."

And Marinette's eyes went so wide they practically fell from her head. "M...Monsieur Agreste?!" Her idol was Hawk Moth?!

"B-but the akuma..."

He rolled his eyes. "A far more effective tactic than it should have been."

"He faked it," Chat muttered, voice still rough and defensive.

And then Marinette put it together. Father and son. Gabriel Agreste...and...

"No," she said, backing away, feeling her face heat up. "No, that can't be... but..."

Chat glanced back at her looking resigned, worried and a little afraid? She'd never seen her kitty afraid like that.

But...

"A...Adrien?" she whispered.

He sighed. "I didn't want you to find out like this," he shot another venomous look at the man who had just seated himself at the low table again.

"She needed to know."

"Ugh! See,  _this_  is why we have problems! You just decide things for me  _all the time_! Let me live my own freaking life!"

Gabriel looked over, eyebrow raised. "And what exactly do you call your job of fighting Akumas?"

"An escape!" Chat... no, Adrien. Adrien responded immediately, practically growling it out as he took a step towards his father. "A chance to be me because you won't  _let_  me at any other time!"

The older blond looked a little taken back for a moment before he turned and looked back at the cup on the table before him. It was empty, Marinette noticed.

"I see," was all he said.

Adrien stood tall, folded his arms and looked down at his father in a manner that looked all to like said father. "No, you don't. And you don't want to. You just want your perfect life with your perfect son and to get your perfect wife back, no matter what other lives you have to tear down to do so. Instead of realizing that you have something  _here and now_  and if you put a little time and effort into it, we could make it work. Well, we  _could_   _have._ "

With that, he turned and stormed out of the room. Ladybug just stared after him, not really sure of what to say because she'd never seen either Adrien or Chat that angry before. Not that she blamed him, but still... The revelation had already been shocking enough, but to see that on top of it...

"Mlle. Dupain-Chang," Hawk Moth – er, Gabriel – said softly. "Could you please go after him. He... needs someone right now."

She really didn't like that he actually did know her identity, however, it was enough to snap her out of her shocked daze.

"I will," she finally said, "but not for you. For him."

She swore she caught a sad smile on his face. "I wouldn't expect any less."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!
> 
> Now, I have one more chapter for this particular arc written, but after that I'm not a hundred percent sure what to do. So, ideas? I mean, obviously the miraculous wielders need to get closer to their miraculous and everyone needs to start working together, but seeing as there won't really be any akuma anymore...
> 
> Of course, at this point, I've only hinted at the other miraculous wielders, so perhaps they start to find and or give out the other miraculous?


	6. Dealing With Fallout

 

"Chat?" Ladybug asked once she got outside Master Fu's apartment building.

"Up here," she heard a grouchy voice above her and saw him sitting on the edge of the roof in much the same position she'd found him at the Eiffel Tower earlier. She swung up and slowly sat down by him, waiting for him to talk.

She waited for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"Sorry you had to see that. And sorry about the secret identity thing."

"Y-yeah," Ladybug said, cursing herself for her sudden stuttering.

"You know, I don't know if I'm more angry at him or myself. No matter his reasons, hurting other people to draw us out is still wrong. But why couldn't I see it? I knew losing mom broke him, but..."

To her dismay, the super heroine saw tears in his eyes. "Is this all my fault? Paris suffering because he just thought that trying to find us, to train us up and to, at least temporarily, get our Miraculous. And it all happened under my nose. I never even suspected... what kind of a super hero am I?"

Marinette just stared at him in open shock before she felt her fists clench. Then she punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow," he said. "What was that for?"

"You are  _not_  responsible for his choices! You're 15 for goodness sake! How can you expect to take care of your father? There was  _no way_  to know, and he managed to throw  _both_ of us off his trail, so you can only blame yourself, Chat Noir, If you blame me as well!"

He blinked at her, and she couldn't tell if it was from shock or the fact that he just couldn't see her through the tears.

"But you didn't live with him! You weren't right there!"

"How often did you see him, Adrien?" she asked, proud of herself for not stumbling over his name, but then, he had gotten her rather worked up.

"Um, four to six times a week, I guess," he said.

"That's less than you see me! How are you supposed to know  _anyone_  like that?"

He continued to stare at her in puzzlement. "I only see you once or twice a week unless there's an akuma attack. But I still feel like I know you pretty well."

She felt that blasted heat rise to her cheeks, but brushed the thought of what she'd just told him aside.

"Answer the question, Chat."

He still looked suspicious, but he did finally answer her. "I guess you can't really get to know someone like that if they don't want you to."

"Even in our battles, we fight and talk and banter and are very open with each other. Were you ever with your father?"

He looked back out to the street below. "No, I suppose not. I...don't think he knows how to be open."

Ladybug sighed.

"I think he's telling the truth."

She expected an argument from him. Instead she got a choking sob.

"I do too."

Well, he was chalk full of surprises today. And apparently he wasn't done yet, because he turned and hesitantly put his arm through hers and then leaned over on her shoulder. Considering that he was considerably taller than her, it must have been very uncomfortable. She sighed and shook her head, but she grabbed his hand with her opposite arm and then drew the appendage he'd held out and put it behind his back, rubbing it soothingly. She also tried  _very_  hard not to remember that this was Adrien Agreste while she did.

He sobbed for more than a few minutes, but eventually the shudders calmed and he sat up.

"Thank you, My Lady."

"Anytime, partner," she returned.

They sat in silence for several seconds before Marinette finally got the courage to speak up.

"D-do you want to know?" she asked suddenly.

He seemed surprised and puzzled by her statement.

"Know what?" he asked.

She rubbed her arm nervously. "Well, Hawk Moth knows your identity, and I know your identity, and Hawk Moth knows my identity, so it's only fair if I... you know, tell you mine."

He watched her with an unreadable expression for several seconds before he sighed. "I don't know."

She felt a ping of pain stab through her soul, but he continued before she could react otherwise.

"I mean, I'd love to know who you are, but I don't want you to tell me because you felt like you were forced to. Especially not because  _he_  forced you to." He said bitterly.

Marinette blinked for a moment, then smiled.

"Oh, Chat," she said with a soft smile. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to know. It's just..." she paused, "I hope you're not... disappointed. I mean, you're A-adrien Agreste. More or less the... Um." Her face probably matched her suit at this point. So she could tell him her identity but not about her crush on him? Typical.

"I'm the...?" he asked, both a little nervous and a little wary but also hopeful.

"Well, the nicest person I know." And probably the most perfect, but she  _really_  couldn't say that aloud now, could she?

His eyes widened. "You... know me? As in Adrien?"

She snickered. "Yeah, actually. I s-sit right behind you in class."

There! She'd said it! Ha! Take that Alya! Too bad she couldn't tell her best friend this.

It was so funny to see him go all red under that mask too. "R-right behind... Marinette?"

Well, they were a nice, matching set of super-hero tomatoes at this point.

Unable to really do anything else without her voice cracking, she nodded and sent him a little wave.

His jaw dropped and then he smacked his forehead. "How was I so blind?! Of  _course_  it's you! That makes  _perfect sense!_ " The fact that he didn't take the opportunity to make a pun told her, more than anything else, just how off of his game he was.

"Um," she said, grateful that the word sounded semi normal and not like a high squeak. Maybe she could do this after all. "I think that there's some sort of magic that prevents us from putting anything but the most blatant things together, because you were going on about fencing and piano and school and I still couldn't put it all together even though it's completely obvious and I can't believe I didn't see it either, even with my crush on..."

She realized she'd been babbling, but had to cut off at that. It didn't stop her from squeaking when her brain finally caught up with her mouth.

Somehow she surpassed tomato territory. She didn't even know there was a level above that that didn't get close to 'near death'. She just about wanted to die at this point. And wouldn't that just be her life? Dying of pure embarrassment in front of her crush. Who also happened to be her partner.

Well, at least he'd know who to inform of her demise now.

Chat's own eyes had gone wide as he regarded her. "Crush?"

She squeaked again and cursed herself silently in every language she knew when a familiar, mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"The stuttering, the nervousness, the blushes... I can't believe I didn't see it before. Marinette Dupain-Chang, do you have a crush on Adrien Agreste?"

She didn't trust herself to open her mouth. The world was beginning to swim a little and him scooting right next to her didn't help. At all. In the slightest. She was sure she'd faint right then and there and wasn't sure how she'd get it together enough to prevent that.

"Well that's funny, because you see, I've been head-over-heels in love with this girl I met about a year ago."

Marinette's chest felt tight. Yeah, she'd die, but at least she'd die happy.

He chuckled. "How's that whole thing for ironic, each falling for one side of the other."

It took every ounce of courage Marinette possessed to swallow and then nod shyly. She wasn't sure she'd be able to do even that much without the mask. Maybe she really did need to fix that mind set like Tikki kept warning her.

"You know, I think I'd like to get to know you – all of you – a little bit more." His smile dimmed a little bit, but then he stood and bowed to her. "My Lady, I know we have a lot going on right now, and my life isn't – our lives aren't – exactly...stable, but would you consider making said life immensely better by going on a date with me? As Adrien, of course."

She couldn't faint! She was Ladybug! Hero of Paris! She would  _not_  faint! Even if she felt light headed enough to float away. She suspected the transformation was the only thing keeping her sane and conscious at this point.

"Y-yeah," she finally replied, somehow managing to look up at him. His tears were gone, she noted, and that somehow helped her to drop back to more manageable levels of blushing. This would make him happy and he needed happy right now. She wouldn't complain about it either. "I-I'd like that." It still came out squeaky, but she still managed to get it out.

He stood with his arms crossed as he looked down at her smugly. "You know, I think I like that I can get you to look like that,  _purr-_ incess _._ "

She squeaked again.

Then she groaned and put her hand in her face. She really wasn't sure what would kill her first, at this point: the embarrassment or the puns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone has to have a reveal fic.


	7. The Verbal Battle

Ladybug went back inside alone. Then she detransformed and sat primly at the table with Tikki hovering by her side, not glancing once at Hawk – Gabriel, although she could feel his eyes on her. Well, if he was expecting clumsy, awkward Marinette, he had another thing coming.

"He's not going back with you," she said after Master Fu had gone into the other room to get her some tea... again. He'd taken one look between them and opted to get out of firing range most likely. Or to get something that would calm them both down.

She still didn't look at the man who had been one of her idols, too afraid that if she did, he'd get more than a punch from her. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever, and she had something else prepared for him anyway, but that didn't stop her from  _wanting_  to introduce his nose to her fist.

Taking a few moments to gather herself, she took a deep breath. He'd get what was coming to him, one way or another. They had a plan. Adrien had actually helped her put it together, and she was surprised the argument they'd constructed was as well-thought out as it was. Normally her kitty ran into situations head-first without thinking things through. She found it more than a little frustrating to realize that he really did know how to be more cautious and thoughtful. Then again, it was Adrien, and he had the top grades in class for a reason.

Master Fu came back in just as Gabriel stiffened. "Of course he will return home. He is my son."

"You lost your right to that when you prioritized your own needs before his," she replied, voice icily calm. Master Fu put the tea in front of her. It was Jasmine, and the mere smell helped. A lot.

"And where would you propose he stay?" Gabriel challenged.

She shrugged. "Anywhere but with you."

"Now, see here, Mlle. Chang—"

"Dupain-Chang," she cut in smoothly. She would be lying if practically hearing him grit his teeth wasn't satisfying. She hadn't expected him to make that kind of slip up. It showed just how much this had all thrown him off too, and she was bound and determined to take advantage of it.

"Very well, Mlle. Dupain-Chang, I am Adrien's legal guardian. Miraculous or not, Hero or not, neither you nor he have the right to come in and—"

He cut off as she put her phone on the table and pushed it towards him.

It said:  _Child Neglect can be defined as A._ _Any recent act or failure to act on the part of a parent or caretaker which results in death, serious physical or emotional harm, sexual abuse or exploitation; or B. An act or failure to act which presents an imminent risk of serious harm._

He read the terms with a blank face before turning a dry look back at her.

"I do not see how this is applicable. I do everything in my power to keep my son safe."

She simply took her phone back and opened up a folder, one that Alya had asked her to help keep updated. It held information on every Akuma victim. She set the phone back on the table facing him and began to swipe through the pictures, one by one.

Gabriel gave a sigh that sounded half resigned, half frustrated. "If you do not have any thing relevant to say—"

"For the first few months, you didn't know he had a Miraculous," she cut in again, not willing to put up with his denial.

He frowned and didn't answer. Smart man. She took his lack of denial as answer enough.

"Do you know how many people on this list went to our school?" she bit out, then turned to glare up at him. "You knowingly and  _willingly_  put the students there in harm's way, including your own son. That covers the second definition nicely. Imminent risk of serious harm. Then he found out that his  _father_  is the person who has been terrorizing Paris. If that is not your definition of serious emotional harm, please enlighten me as to what is."

He continued to stare at her, probably not having expected a teenager to come up with a case against him like that. But she couldn't celebrate just yet.

She took her phone back and looked up one more definition.

Then she returned the phone to him. It read:  _Terrorism can be defined as the use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of a goal, especially a political goal._

"I don't know how political your motives have been, but simply due to the sheer scale, I severely doubt that they won't try you for terrorism, among other things, not the least of which is child neglect." She brought her phone back to her and turned it off before resting her icy gaze on him.

"So, I've come back in to give you a chance to explain to me why I shouldn't turn you over to the police. Because if you don't give me a very good reason, I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed angrily but it didn't so much as faze her in the slightest. "You have no proof. Ladybug or not, they won't simply take your word against mine."

"Well," she returned coolly, "It's a good thing that I have two other witnesses, then, isn't it?" She glanced over at Master Fu, who watched her with a large grin and sparkling eyes. He nodded in agreement, signaling that he'd support her decision. She nodded back gratefully before turning her glare back on Gabriel.

"Your case, M. Agreste."

xXx

Gabriel stared across the table at the fifteen-year-old girl who had the second most intense glare he'd ever seen. The first came from Adrien's mother. He'd be lying if he didn't admit how he noticed the similarities between the two women, despite opposing coloring and backgrounds. But what they had in common made this girl all the more dangerous. She'd been cold and calculating when she'd presented her points and her arguments, and yet he could see the barely-restrained fire in those icy eyes.

Thank goodness. He could use that. He would have to. The idea that he would be caught and incarcerated had crossed his mind, especially recently, but he had things he had to do now. Perhaps he would not be able to get out of it later, and that would be fine with him – he'd always planned on paying for what he'd done anyway, no matter the price – but for now...

"Firstly, the statue," he said, taking his own phone and showing her the drawings he'd taken pictures of. "Your future self only had a vague idea as to where it came from, Middle America somewhere. We have two options when it comes to this statue: We can wait for someone else to find it, or we can do what I have already done and taken steps to support and fund expeditions in hopes of finding it first and maintaining control of it.

"Frankly, you need my money. If I am incarcerated, it is quite likely that my funds and assets would be frozen. Are you willing to take that risk? Potentially give up the world's future?"

Marinette's eyes narrowed as she saw the truth in that.

"Whoever you leave your money to, most likely Adrien, could use it to help us just as much."

And here, her naivety and inexperience showed. "Adrien is 15 and would not have command over anything, with the exception of a small trust fund, until he became of age. Most likely, a board of directors would be chosen for the company and Nathalie would oversee my personal funds. However, that would take a while to sort out. Are you really willing to risk that? We do not know when the artifact was found. It could be tomorrow, it could be in 15 years. Since I've already taken an interest in funding an expedition, I've already changed the future but it will only do so much. Just how much are you willing to bet on this?"

"I'm wiling to risk six months to a year of having problems before we have access to said funds so we can keep you away from Adrien."

Gabriel's mouth thinned, but she didn't so much as shrink back or flinch. He remembered the girl from before as being clumsy and shy, not saying much and stuttering or mixing up her words when she did. This girl reminded him far more of her future self, the woman who wouldn't so much as balk beneath his glares, glares which sent most people running.

He figured he should continue with his defense.

"Secondly, you need my knowledge. I am the one who spoke to your future self. She came back to speak with me for a reason and I am currently the only person with copies of the artifact and with second-hand knowledge of what is to come."

"Seeing as Adrien, Master Fu and I have all seen the pictures, not to mention our Kwami's who probably have far better memories than any human, I think we'd manage. Besides, you're not the only person with second-hand knowledge, right Nooroo?"

Everyone's attention turned to the little, purple kwami chewing away on salted pretzels at the edge of the table.

Nooroo glanced around an then up at Gabriel himself. Gabriel made sure to keep his face straight. He wouldn't ask for anything. He didn't really deserve any favors.

After a moment, the butterfly kwami sighed. "I know a little, but I wasn't there for the whole exchange. I will gladly help anywhere I can to make up for what my butterflies did, but keep in mind that I don't know everything."

Marinette's eyes narrowed even further as she leaned forward. "It isn't  _your_  fault," she said. "Don't you dare take responsibility for what  _he_ ," she jerked her thumb towards Gabriel rather rudely, "did."

Nooroo smiled gratefully, but didn't say anything. Gabriel thought he would have to talk to Nooroo later and agree with Marinette. Anything that happened was on Gabriel's shoulders alone, not his. It was a burden he'd been willing to bare from the beginning.

He still had a few more cards to play, but judging from her reaction, they wouldn't do any good. So he decided to go for the emotional ploy. It wouldn't even be faked.

Looking down at the empty cup in front of him (Master Fu hadn't asked him if he would like a refill, despite having gotten tea for the others multiple times) he took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Please," he said softly. "I would do anything to make sure my granddaughter doesn't die again."

He heard the girl take a fast breath and glanced up to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. Adrien had a daughter. She was given the butterfly Miraculous after me."

Marinette didn't look like she believed him, so she turned to glance at Nooroo.

The Kwami nodded sadly. "She mentioned her a few times before..."

"Wait," Master Fu spoke up for the first time, brow furrowed as he looked at Hawk Moth.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes?"

"Why would someone get the butterfly Miraculous? If the threat of Hawk Moth had been neutralized, I would have taken Nooroo back to rest and only activated him in the most dire of circumstances."

This time, Gabriel and Marinette seemed to be in agreement because they both glanced at each other unsurely.

"Master," the small, green kwami (Wayzz?) floated up to them. "This is probably something Chat Noir should hear."

Master Fu regarded his kwami's advice before nodding.

"Indeed. Wayzz, would you mind going and getting him? He is on the roof, correct?"

Marinette nodded, still looking a little lost.

Gabriel could relate.

"Of course, Master," Wayzz replied with a polite bow and floated through the ceiling. They all sat there in an awkward silence while waiting for Adrien. A few minutes later, Wayzz came back through the ceiling and stopped in front of Master Fu.

"He said he wanted to detransform before coming back and left to do so."

Master Fu nodded. "Probably a wise decision, seeing as Ladybug came in from the roof not too long ago."

The girl had the decency to look chastised, although Master Fu didn't sound angry. That was far more like the girl he remembered from this time period. Hmm.

They continued to wait and Master Fu offered everyone (including him, this time) more rounds of tea. Gabriel supposed that was his way of keeping some control on the situation and keeping people calm. It was still an awkward silence they found themselves in yet again as they waited for Gabriel's son. No one seemed to want to do any talking, although Marinette's Kwami had taken her cookies over so she could eat by Nooroo. The butterfly Kwami laid his head on her shoulder and her arm had reached under his wings to rub his back.

It was the most content Gabriel had ever seen Nooroo.

Finally, Adrien came walking through the door, the little, black cat from before floating behind him. They both sent a glare to Gabriel before Adiren sat down next to Marinette. Plagg floated over to join Tikki next to Nooroo.

"Alright, what's up?" Adrien asked Marinette just as the Guardian came back in with a tray full of tea and the plate of cheese he'd taken away when Adrien had left earlier that day. Gabriel seriously wondered about the man's timing. This was what, the third time he'd walked in at just the right moment to break tension?

"We were discussing the future," he said as he placed cups around the table "M. Agreste says that there was a holder who wielded the butterfly Miraculous after him. That shouldn't be. To explain why, I believe you will need some background.

"I am the Guardian of the Miraculous. A long time ago, due to my own folly, two of the Miraculous were stolen: the butterfly and the peacock."

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. He knew where that peacock was. He wasn't sure if he should say anything at the moment...or at all, really. He wasn't sure he could bare to part with it. He saw Nooroo shoot him a look but ignored it for now.

Master Fu either didn't notice or ignored Gabriel's minute reaction because he continued as if nothing had happened. "I followed their trail as best I could until I came here, where the Peacock Miraculous was last activated. I have been waiting for their activations so I can confront each wielder.

"When the butterfly was activated and used for nefarious purposes," at this, everyone shot a glare in Gabriel's direction. He carefully didn't respond in the slightest and the Guardian continued, "I decided to activate two of the four inactive Miraculous I had under my guard as I've been getting too old to fight a villain and do my normal duties as well.

"That's when I met you two." He smiled over at the teenagers on the other side of the table. They both reacted by blushing. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his son blush like that. It disturbed him.

"If you were successful in bringing the butterfly Miraculous back to me, which I had all faith that you would, I planned on putting Nooroo back to sleep after cleansing him of any evil taint remaining." Gabriel wanted to roll his eyes. Sure, he'd created villains, but he wasn't  _evil_. If he'd truly wanted to be evil, he would have gone to people with few or no scruples instead of normal people having a bad day. He would have found people who stuck to shadows and killed or tortured instead of flamboyant figures meant to draw holders out. Sure, he knew what he'd been doing wasn't necessarily  _good_ , but the ends justified the means. He still didn't speak, allowing the Guardian to continue.

"I only activated the red beetle and black cat Miraculous because of that threat. If said threat had been neutralized, I don't see why I would have activated another Miraculous."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "It seems that all the Miraculous were activated in the future."

Master Fu frowned. "You did mention others."

"I don't know if it was due to the fight against me or against the demons, but at some point, all seven Miraculous were activated." He remembered her telling him that later that night, after Adrien had left. Of course, by then, she'd been babbling more than anything, so he couldn't say it was reliable, but they didn't need to know that.

"I even have the names of the other Miraculous wielders, if you would like."

Now even Adrien was staring at him in surprise.

"Perhaps we will speak on it soon. For now, I would like to know the reason why."

"Master Fu," Nooroo said, floating out of Tikki's grasp for a moment as he approached the Guardian. "I believe that only myself and Duusu were dormant until the demons came in the future. At least, that is what I pieced together from what I heard that night."

Gabriel wondered just how he'd managed to put that theory together. It surprised him because Nooroo didn't often volunteer information and played dumb... He began to realize just how much Nooroo had been holding all his intellectual prowess from him. He understood why, and he had suspected before, but still found it frustrating.

"I see."

"I recommend we give the bee and fox Miraculous to the same two wielders. Also, Wayzz began to train another Guardian."

Gabriel couldn't help but stare at the kwami. Just how much had he missed that Nooroo hadn't?

"We will see," Master Fu said slowly. "There isn't so great a threat as to require more than four active, let alone seven."

"There might be if the demon's gate is opened," Gabriel said softly.

The look the Guardian shot him this time seemed troubled.

"Something the future Marinette told me was that the Miraculous holders weren't as in tune with their Kwami and their Miraculous as they needed to be. She insisted that we would have to train and work and discover new powers on a continual basis if we wanted to be remotely ready for the future," Gabriel told them.

"But aren't you taking steps to stop it from happening?" Marinette asked, only the slightest mocking tone to her voice. Gabriel ignored it. She was only 15 after all.

"Yes, but that is no guarantee. All seven Miraculous will need to be active and their wielders working as a team to prepare for the demon's gate."

"And what would they fight?" Master Fu countered shortly. "Miraculous are usually given for life or until a wielder gives their Miraculous up. There is a  _reason_  for this, one that has been tried and true multiple times over the years with dire consequences when ignored. People given power, even good people, can become corrupted by that power." The way he stared at Gabriel said: 'Case in point sitting on your cushion.'

Gabriel returned the gaze, looking down his nose for several seconds before sighing. "I am merely passing on what the future Ladybug said. That is all. She encouraged me to come to you, insisted that it would be the best option." He was beginning to wonder if she'd been overly optimistic.

"Wait, I have a question," Adrien said slowly, raising his hand as if he were in class. Gabriel wanted to roll his eyes. The public school system had already had its affect on him, apparently.

"What were the Miraculous initially used for then? Why were they created? I mean, if a Miraculous holder was the problem this time, has it always been like that since they were created? Or were they created to fight against something else?"

All good questions in Gabriel's opinion, although the hidden slights were starting to become a nuisance.

For the first time, Master Fu didn't look like he was the one in control. Instead he shot a glance to Wayzz, who nodded slowly.

"Very well," he said, "I shall tell you a little of where the Miraculous come from and why they came into being."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, next time I'm going to BS my way through an entire origin story.


	8. Origins and Explanations

"Humans as we know ourselves have only lived on the Earth for the last 6000 – 7000 years," Master Fu started. "I'm sure you've learned this in your schooling."

Marinette and Adrien nodded. Gabriel stared fixedly at the old man.

He continued. "What you won't find in your textbooks are things that don't have physical evidence because of magic. The Fae lived on this world long before humans ever did. Since their bodies are tied into and made of magic, when they die said bodies return to the magic and leave little to no physical evidence behind."

"Fae?" Adrien asked.

Master Fu nodded. "Fae. Creatures of legend, everything from fairies and elves to the Japanese Kami... although, admittedly, there are some things people have believed in that have never existed, but I digress.

"There is no record of where humans came from. One day, a group of Fae discovered a group of intelligent, self-aware beings. Whatever proof you may wish to take or whatever you believe, humans came into being at just the right time.

"You see, Fae, more often than not, deal with emotion. They either feed off of emotions, or they are directly tied to them – as in their very being. Because of this, most Fae led solitary lives or they hunted other fae in very dangerous groups."

"There is a Fae for every emotion," Tikki said. "Happiness, sadness, pain, fear, you name it, a Fae is somehow tied to it."

Master Fu smiled down at her before returning his attention to the people around him. "When humans appeared, the Fae began to evolve. No longer were sentient beings living in groups of twenty at the most, but in groups ranging into the hundreds and eventually thousands. The kind of emotion such groups generated was unheard of, but the most surprising at the time, was the fact that humans could feel multiple emotions."

Marinette's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Fae couldn't feel different things?"

"How does that even work?" Adrien asked, scratching his head as if to try and wrap his head around it.

Master Fu chuckled. "Human brains work off of opposition. We must know happiness to know sadness and visa versa. We must know pain to understand pleasure. Light to know darkness. Fae didn't work like that. They either manipulate one emotion or feed off of one emotion or both. If one learned to feel other emotions, they were often shunned and then hunted down by other fae for that second emotion. Humans broke those boundaries. They began to draw Fae from all over because, or the first time in history, Fae could begin to feel other emotions without extreme circumstances. Fae dealing with sadness could begin to understand happiness. Fae dealing with joy could truly understand pain, which, in turn, helped them begin to experience more joy. It was revolutionary.

"This sparked a sort of evolution in Fae and many began to embody higher ideals along with their emotions. Things like, well," he patted Tikki on the head, "Creation and good luck." He pointed to Plagg. "Destruction and bad luck." He held his hand out to Nooroo who came forward and landed on his finger tips, smiling up at the old man. "Transformation and change." Then he turned to Wayzz. "Protection. New, often more intelligent, forms of Fae began to appear and the whole world began to change. These new beings called themselves 'Higher Fae'.

"Initially, it was mutually beneficial. Humans didn't have a limited supply of emotions for Fae to feed off of or manipulate. Unfortunately, Fae are inherently magical. Human's aren't, and many Fae didn't realize or understand exactly what kind of affects they tended to have on humans. Because of this, humans who had thrived on their own began to die off, and with them, many of the Higher Fae. The Lower Fae saw this problem arise and they began to hoard humans, whisking them off to parts unknown, never to be heard from again. I know for a fact that many of these pockets of humans did not survive.

"In a last attempt to avert this new crisis, a council of Fae came together and asked if anyone would be willing to bind themselves to humans to save them. Fifteen came forward and volunteered to be bound to different objects easily worn by humans and lend them their powers."

Marintette and Adrien turned their awe-inspired gazes to the kwami.

"You're  _that_  old?" Adrien asked Plagg, who just shrugged.

Tikki giggled. "Yup."

"It was mutually beneficial," Wayzz said. "Because of our direct tie to humans, we came to know and understand just as many emotions as humans can. This is where our power comes from, and the more emotion we know and understand, the more magic we can generate."

"Basically, the older we get, the more powerful we are," Plagg said lazily before he stuffed one last piece of cheese into his mouth. "Although we haven't really encountered anything seriously new for several centuries."

"So it's more of a very slight but steady growth, now," Nooroo supplied.

"It didn't come without its risks, though," Wayzz said sagely. "We took an enormous risk. If humans ever die out, we will too. If humans stop feeling emotion, we will continue to grow weaker and eventually cease to exist."

"But we don't have to worry about that," Plagg pointed out.

"Not now," Nooroo said softly.

"At the beginning, there were some pretty close calls," Tikki reminded them, sounding a little subdued.

"But the Kwami and the humans who wielded them succeeded," Master Fu said with a smile, gesturing around them.

"In the beginning, we were more like a police force," Nooroo piped up, helpfully.

"Unfortunately," Master Fu said, smile gone, "not all of the Higher Fae were benevolent. Some began to embody ideals such as power, domination and captivity."

"Technically, I was one of those 'non-benevolent' Higher Fae," Plagg pointed out. "So was Trixx."

"True," Master Fu conceded with a nod. "Not all 'non-benevolent' Fae were cruel or evil, but many of them were."

"You must understand," Wayzz cut in, "that Fae are attracted the most to humans who embody their ideal. They then can manipulate those emotions into being stronger, lending them either more control over their target (if they are a Fae of Being) or power over their pray (if they are a Fae of Feeding). Since most fae can do both in dire situations..." He faded off, shaking his head. Then he went on. "Then the human feels or acts upon their emotions, allowing more control and it's a terrible, negative feedback loop that can eventually consume both the human and the Fae involved."

"Wait," Adrien said, sitting forward suddenly, looking a little sick. "Are you saying I embody destruction and misfortune?"

Plagg actually looked over at him for several seconds, and none of the other Kwami seemed to want to answer for him. Then, the little cat burst into laughter.

"Ha! Oh, that's a good one, kid. You might have some pretty nasty luck, but really you're like, the embodiment of sunshine or something. We Kwami stopped having to be wielded like that long ago. Although, those first few years were a little rough..." His smile suddenly seemed forced and he picked up another slice of cheese to distract himself as Tikki came over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"We've been around long enough that we can turn most emotions into magic, and we've advanced enough that we can turn our own emotion into power as well. Which is why I feed on cookies," Tikki winked at Marinette. "I enjoy them."

"And why I like cheese," Plagg said, hugging a slice close to him. "Life has been much better since I could turn positive emotions into magic."

"But the food we must consume is also a sign of how close we are to humans," Wayzz explained. "We are just about as physical as we are magical, so the food serves a double purpose."

Adrien rubbed his temples and Marinette stared at the table, her eyes unfocused as she tried to absorb what they'd been told.

"Well," Nooroo piped up ruefully, "in the end, we saved humanity. We... may have done our job a little too well, actually."

Master Fu chuckled a little. "Indeed. When humans began to grow in population again, the Fae loved this and encouraged it. However, Fae all have weaknesses just as they have strengths. Usually it's apathy of some sort – the lack of emotion – but other, physical things began to affect the Fae the more dependent on humans they became. Those Fae that dwelt in darkness began to have an aversion to the light. Those that dwelt on land began to have aversions to water. Those that lived in water near humans began to have aversions to the air. Some Fae, seeing this, cut themselves off from humans, retreating into the deepest forests and oceans, the highest mountains... and still, humans expanded.

"Some Fae got to a point where they could interbreed with humans, with all sorts of results. The red-hair in humans of certain areas, for instance. Or the darker skins of humans that lived in places that needed such changes to survive the best. Not every Fae lives as long as our friends here do," he smiled over at Wayzz before turning back to them. "Fewer original Fae, and with every death there was less magic accessible to those that remained... it was a recipe for disaster of their own making. Now it's come to a point where Fae are practically non-existent."

"How sad," Marinette muttered.

"There are still some Lower Fae that come around, manipulating humans or feeding off of their emotion, but few are difficult to handle. It's a matter of persuading them to move on so they don't overwhelm whatever human they've attached themselves to. The job of the Guardian, these days, doesn't even require me to transform most of the time."

"And perhaps we, as humans and Fae alike, have grown complacent," Gabriel finally cut in for the first time since Master Fu started talking. Everyone turned their attention to him as he went on. "In the old days, perhaps creatures like the demons the future Ladybug spoke of could have been easily handled, most likely by the Fae themselves."

"But, we're more powerful now," Nooroo cut in, frowning at his wielder.

"Perhaps," Gabriel conceded, "but can we, as humans, ever truly wield your true strength?"

"I... don't know," Wayzz admitted.

"We haven't really tried since we got to this point," Tikki muttered. "It hasn't been necessary."

"Complacency," Gabriel said. "I rest my case."

Master Fu shook his head. "That doesn't negate the fact that too many Miraculous active at once is a recipe for trouble. Look at where just two – and then four – activated got us."

Gabriel shook his head before turning his sharp gaze on the older man. "Our choices are this: do nothing and hope we can do this time what we could not do in the other universe if it comes to be, or we do what we can to prevent or prepare for it."

"And what if, in trying to prevent it, we bring it about – or something worse?" Master Fu returned.

The younger adult shook his head. "No, we have already changed the events of the future. They are, as far as Nooroo and I can tell, different. As for 'something worse', how could anything trump the destruction of the world?"

"The subjugation of it," Master Fu returned.

"No single Miraculous can allow that," Gabriel argued.

"Hence why only one should be active at any given time."

"And yet, you activated two yourself."

"A necessary evil."

Gabriel shook his head. "I did not realize that the current Miraculous holders were such gamblers," he said with a bit of heat to his voice. Adrien bristled, but didn't say anything, following the example of the other holders. Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ladybug, from the future, told me outright that the Miraculous holders need to be stronger, better and faster. They need to be what no other Miraculous holder has ever been before. Simply waiting for something to happen and acting then will not allow for the time necessary to save the world. I will do my best to find that statue before someone who will want to activate it does, but, as I have stated before, that is no guarantee.

"Your future counterpart," he turned to look at Marinette, "traded her entire world for something different. Not attempting to do everything we can will render her sacrifice pointless. I urge you to choose something different. Nevertheless, seeing as it isn't my choice..."

He rose and glanced at Adrien.

Marinette's eyes narrowed, and Gabriel made a choice.

"Adrien, you may stay here as long as the Guardian allows, if that is alright with you," he turned to Master Fu, who nodded in acceptance. "If I allow this, will you wait to turn me in, Mlle. Dupain-Chang?"

The two teens exchanged glances with each other, and then Master Fu.

"Turn over your Miraculous," Master Fu said, standing up and holding out his hand.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Until such a time as I feel you are doing everything you can to prevent the future I speak of, no. You have my word that I won't misuse it anymore, and you have my... apologies," wow, was that hard to say, "for doing so up until this point." He turned to Nooroo. "Especially you."

"That doesn't make what you did right," Adrien burst out angrily.

"I never said it did," Gabriel returned. "I will, however, do my utmost to prevent the future, and I will not turn my Miraculous over to you until I feel I can trust you with said future."

"You? Trust?" Adrein scoffed.

Gabriel shot a disapproving glare at him. "Yes, trust." He really wanted to say more, to reprimand him, but knew it would only be counter productive at this point, and thus he swallowed his retort.

"Of the four of us," Marinette spoke up quietly but sharply, "you have been the least trustworthy."

"Perhaps," he conceded. "But if I am the only one who will do everything they can to save the world, then so be it. If you have problems, you know where I live. Come, Nooroo."

With that, he turned and stalked out of the room wondering if he'd made the right choice by coming here at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see more of my idea as to what all of their origins might have been like, check out my story "Miraculous Origins" (or the fifth installment of 'Miraculous Bunny Hutch).
> 
> EDIT: It has been brought to my attention that some things in here can be misconstrued. Thus:
> 
> 1\. Red hair and dark skin. Both are mutations, both are beautiful, both have been mistreated an feared in the past. I believe in diversity. I believe our differences should be CELEBRATED not avoided. Thus red hair and dark skin are, in this verse, derived from magic. Amazing and phenomenal and evidence of supernatural.
> 
> 2\. 6,000 to 7,000 years. Yes, I am a creationist (well, I believe in intelligent design) but that's beside the point here, but whether you believe in creationism or evolution, humanity and society as we know it has only existed for about that long. Yes, there is evidence of higher function from earlier, but not with the kind of social interaction that defined later cultures. Also, it's an approximation, not an exact number, so I ask for a little leeway here.


	9. Fallout

 

Marinette was shocked she'd been able to present her argument to Gabriel as well as she had. It had honestly been a motion to keep Adrien away from his father until he could come to terms with all of this (if that was even possible, Marinette wasn't sure she could in his place). But she'd gone into that room channeling Ladybug, despite not being in the mask, and she'd delivered the lines she knew would give them the best chance of helping her friend.

There was something to that, she realized, but she'd have to think on it later, because now she had a kitty to comfort.

Despite him asking her on a date, she wasn't sure he would be up to it any time soon. With everything that had happened and his father and the betrayal she could practically feel radiating off of him...

Somehow getting into a relationship with him at the moment felt... wrong. Or not wrong, per se, but like it could go wrong.

No, right now, he needed a friend. He needed support. And she was determined to give it to him.

So she sat with him, long after his father had left. They didn't say much, and helped Master Fu set up a room and a futon for Adrien (some of the only words they spoke were them thanking him profusely, multiple times) and then with dinner. Marinette was glad it was a Saturday. She'd had to cancel on Alya, but she was sure her friend would understand.

Leaving felt... strange. She didn't want to stay there (awkward much?) but she didn't want to leave him like that either – alone in a strange house, coping with everything that had happened.

So she called him after she got home. They talked for a bit, her simply asking him how he was doing, him insisting he was alright (although she didn't believe a word of it, and was pretty sure he didn't either). Then she got started on her homework, even talking Adrien through it. He didn't have any of his own school supplies with him, but he was able to help her with a couple of problems and just having him to discuss things with helped her finish far faster than she'd expected. Then she excused herself, got dressed, and took the phone to bed as he did the same. Then they just sat in the dark and quiet, her not wanting to hang up and letting him know that she was there if he needed her.

When Master Fu finally came on the line and told her Adrien had fallen asleep, she thanked him again and went to bed herself.

It felt strange not to go patrolling, but that had been more to let Paris know they were there (which the would probably still do) and to look for Hawk Moth (which wasn't really necessary anymore). They obviously wouldn't need to as often and somehow, she was sure that wasn't the only thing that would change in her life. She just didn't know what else would...

It was entirely possibly they'd have to learn to work with new Miraculous holders and Hawk Moth. They'd have to keep training for a potential demon invasion. She now knew Chat Noir's identity and he knew hers. Both of them knew Hawk Moth but couldn't really do much about it...

It was just...  _so much_. Why on Earth did Tikki and Master Fu decide that she and Adrien could handle things like this?! They were in  _collége_  for goodness sake! Then again, there was no way they could have known who Hawk Moth was when she and Adrien had gotten their Miraculous.

Adrien's luck really sucked. Poor boy. He embodied the black cat miraculous more than she'd initially thought. Although, with her luck, she probably could have embodied that too. Her good luck leaked through to Marinette sometimes, but at other times, her natural bad luck completely nullified Ladybug's good luck.

For a few moments she wondered exactly what it would have been like had she been given the Black Cat Miraculous instead. The idea of not having Tikki in her life wasn't a thought she particularly liked to entertain, but she was pretty sure she'd get along with Plagg just fine.

She wondered if maybe trading Miraculous at some point might be useful, just in case. The fact that it might be fun too had nothing to do with it. She doubted Tikki would go for it, but she'd have to talk to her Kwami about it tomorrow. She could already hear her companion's even breaths, as fast as they were for one so small.

As of tonight, she just had to try and get some sleep, despite her full head and her worries for the future and Adrien and Paris and Hawk Moth...

Yeah, somehow she didn't think she'd get a whole lot of sleep, exhausted as she was.

But one thing was for sure, she was determined to protect Adrien and Paris. If that meant she had to bring down Gabriel Agreste (and it really looked like they probably would), then so be it. She would find a way to do it.

After all, she was Ladybug.

xXx

When his father had been there, it had been easy for Adrien to be angry and upset. Now that it was just him and Master Fu, though (and the Kwami of course), he just felt that numbness come back. He woke up the next morning feeling lethargic and stuck. Despite that, he got up and dressed in his clothes from yesterday (strange, but that was all he had), fed Plagg and set the table for breakfast. After they ate, he politely asked his old host if he needed help with anything and ended up helping clean up. It was a novel experience that he wasn't completely used to, but Master Fu was patient in helping to point different things out and give him advice on how to clean something faster and better.

He hadn't realized so much went into keeping things tidy. Sure, he kept his own room pretty neat, but it never had the chance to really build up because his father had hired people who would come in and clean once a week.

After breakfast he just sat in a corner, not knowing what else to really do. All he really had on him was his phone (which Master Fu had a charger for, thank goodness), his wallet, his ring, and the clothes on his back. He was kind of lucky to have all of that, and he wasn't going back for anything else.

Nathalie showing up with his homework, laptop and a couple of bags of clothes stirred multiple feelings in him. He was beyond grateful to have his things, but at the same time, he didn't really feel like they were his things. Everything he owned (with the exception of the ring, and he felt that was more Plagg's anyway) belonged to his father, or had some sort of trace back to him.

He still thanked Nathalie for her delivering them and even nodded to the Gorilla sitting in the car parked on the street behind her. She looked torn for a moment after that before saying he could call her or the Gorilla at any time for any reason and handing him a card with both of their personal numbers. Then she turned awkwardly and walked back to the car, her head held high.

Adrien watched them go without a word, closed the door quietly, then turned and looked at the bags on the floor and in his hand.

Right about then, it hit him.

His father was  _Hawk Moth_.

Oh, sure, he'd known that before, but somehow he hadn't realized exactly what it all meant for him. His father was the villain terrorizing Paris... and he'd been right there, under Adrien's nose, the whole time! What kind of a super hero was he? And now he'd left his father's house, was living away. Would he ever see his father again? Sure, their relationship hadn't been the greatest, but it was his  _father_... Had he been right to leave? He wasn't sure anymore.

The bag fell to the floor and he had crouched down, hands placed over his head to try and block out the world. It wasn't working. The thoughts just kept coming again and again and again and the  _wouldn't stop_  and he was losing his father just like he'd lost his mother and he was  _alone_ now and how was he going to be able to do this?! He wasn't! He didn't know what would happen, but he couldn't do this alone! Without his family to back him up! Without a home to go to! He couldn't breathe, he realized. Except he was breathing, but it didn't feel like he was getting in any air and what was he going to –

"KID!" Plagg's voice broke through the haze that had settled over him.

Adrien looked up to see the black cat floating in front of him. It didn't help him with the breathing, but it did manage to break him out of that panic-inducing spiral.

Master Fu had heard Plagg's yell too, apparently, because he came hurrying into the room, Wayzz floating behind him.

The blond watched as the old man approached cautiously and squatted in front of him. He was awfully spry for his age, Adrien thought vaguely and wondered why he was thinking something so absolutely random.

"Adrien, can I touch your shoulder?" Master Fu asked softly.

The teenager blinked for a moment, his mind not responding. Then he forced himself to think on the question.

Slowly he nodded, still having problems breathing.

Master Fu reached forward and put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Feel my hand," he said. "Let it ground you. You're here, in my home, and you're safe. Now, breathe with me. Match my breathing..."

Adrien couldn't really do any more but nod and try to follow his advice. Master Fu's breathing was slow, though. How was that going to help with the air? But it was only a passing thought that he dismissed in favor of following the advice he was given.

It helped. He didn't know why, but it helped.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, focusing on the breathing. An indeterminate amount of time later, he felt the streaks of wet on his cheeks, and while his breathing had slowed, it wrenched itself out of his throat in horrifying sobs that he  _just couldn't stop_.

That was also when he noticed that someone else was in the room. To his horror, he glanced over to see Marinette watching him worriedly, her hands wringing in her lap.

How embarrassing.

"M-M-Marinette," he said, trying to stand, but he stumbled. Pins and needles shot through his legs and he winced.

Master Fu shook his head. "You should rest. Don't move until you're ready."

Adrien fell back against the wall. He wanted to protest, but he was just so tired. So he nodded and glanced back over at his partner.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Um... a... while ago," she muttered. "A-are you okay?"

Adrien couldn't help the derisive snort/sob that he made.

"Sorry. I-I guess that was a d-dumb question," Marinette stammered, looking away, her cheeks red.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. You're just asking because you care. Unlike some people." Alright, that had come out far more bitter than he'd wanted it to.

No one said anything for several seconds, and surprisingly, when the silence was broken, it was Plagg who did it. He flew up to Adrien, arms folded and face grim.

"Your father cares. Don't get me wrong, I'm not excusing what he did, but he cares. If you ignore that, you're just going to hurt yourself and him in the future. Him, I don't care about. He can rot as far as I'm concerned, because whether he cared or not, he still hurt you. But I know you and you'll just beat yourself up over it needlessly if you do anything to him, so let's just head that off now."

Adrien didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to remember that his father had only done this because he wanted the other member of their family back. He didn't want to see anything but the cold, ruthless villain and the cold, distant father.

But he knew what Plagg said was true.

"You can be angry," a new voice said, and he looked up to see Marinette's kwami (Tikki, right?) floating there, blue eyes so big and sad. "It's natural to be angry and upset. But don't let that anger blind you to the truth."

He didn't want to hear that either.

Another sob tore itself from his lungs and he put his face in his arms, bringing them up and over his head, trying to shut the world out again. At least this time he could breathe.

But it hurt.

Not breathing, per se, but just...  _everything._ It all knotted in his chest and only seemed to come out, a little at a time, with each sob.

After a moment, he recognized someone coming to sit by him, and slender arms pulled him into a hug. It was Marinette, he realized. His Lady. His partner. His friend. He  _wasn't_  alone, he realized... and while that didn't fix anything, it made all the difference in the world.

It wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't make himself let go. He hated that she saw him like this, but he couldn't seem to stop it. He just hated the whole situation... but she was there. And she made everything better. So he clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder, only vaguely wondering where Master Fu had gone.

They stayed like that for a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The leaving of a home and potential break up of a family is NOT an easy thing, no matter how much it is needed. A lot of people may call this 'angst', but honestly, we needed an emotional fall out. Angst always struck me as childish and selfish, not necessarily a natural response, so I don't see this as angst so much as him just DEALING with what will happen and what has happened.
> 
> Good news, though. Because he got it all out now, he's not going to have as much of a problem with it in the future. Sure, he's still going to be angry at his dad and upset and frustrated, but he has a good support system. I just don't see this happening again, but if we didn't have it happen once, I felt like it would be cheating him, if that makes any sense.
> 
> Now, hugz for the cinnamon roll!


End file.
